


HALF

by az90971



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, 狡槙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哨兵、向导类。之前没有写过这类的，于是就按自己理解的设定写了。架空向，是不是坑不一定啊……</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵、向导类。之前没有写过这类的，于是就按自己理解的设定写了。架空向，是不是坑不一定啊……

‘The Thing’，没有人知道它们从何而来，为何而来……至少在官方报道中，它们是侵略者，是来夺取地球资源的未知生物……它们可能来自地外行星，也可能来自深海或者地心……它们的到来毫无征兆，突然出现，突然攻击……它们的种类多种多样，有半透明的犹如凝胶怪物一般的形态，也有只在古早科幻小说中出现的异性怪物，也有没有实体一般的精神体一般的生物……尽管形态不同，但它们的行为却出奇的一致，它们在攻击人类，而且来袭毫无规律可言，可能每天出现，也可能几个月不出现。它们的巢穴在哪里，它们是否有母舰，皆是尚未被探知，但世界各国都在为此努力，也因为这共同的敌人而暂时达成了共识。

世界是和平的，也是混乱的。

狡啮慎也独自一人坐在作战准备室的长椅上，他带着耳机，但并非在听什么，那是一种被称为‘白塔’的设备，只要戴上就可以隔绝因为超感官而带来的‘噪音’。他是个‘哨兵’但他却没有一个合适的‘向导’。因此在‘The Thing’来袭的时候，他一直没有被安排在第一梯队中。也正是因为缺少向导，长久以来，他都像是一个‘后备方案’一般。因为他曾经的‘失控’经历，使军方不得不对他做出这样的安排，向导总归会找到，但因为暂时没有向导放弃一个哨兵却是不明智的。  
作为被‘选出的人’，狡啮慎也有幸提前结束了自己的学业，加入了对抗‘The Thing’的队伍中。他是个经过训练‘哨兵’，而他也不再为这种从小就困扰自己的‘能力’而沮丧了，他可以利用他优于别人的体质去为国家做一些事情，也可以领到一份不错的薪水。但唯一可惜的是他没有遇到一个合适的‘向导’。

在准备室的巨大屏幕中播放着战斗的实况，狡啮认真地看着，但却不和同在准备室中的其他人交换意见。和他军校同期的人正在一线战斗着，他不希望那些人一去不返。  
“你没有向导吗？”身边的一个士兵问他。  
“是的，我没有。”狡啮回答……他不想解释，也不想多说什么……此时他已经将‘白塔’拿下，比起屏幕中，他或许可能听到更多战场中的声音，如果他集中精力，他甚至可以听到战场指挥员的吼声。  
“为什么不找一个？没有人合适你吗？”士兵问。  
“我没有遇到一个合适的人，至今没有。”狡啮现在希望对方可以闭嘴，可以离他远一点，那个士兵咀嚼饼干的声音对他来说是一种可怕的噪音。

狡啮的感官和体力都优于常人，这是‘哨兵’的主要特征，而这也为这类人带来困扰。他们会听到很多额外的声音，他们需要控制自己的力量才能使自己看起来和正常人一样，他们过于灵敏的触感则使他们显得十分‘敏感’……这是好事，也是坏事……至于这类人事如何出现的，在‘The Thing’出现之前似乎没有明确的记录，而当‘The Thing’出现之后，‘哨兵’的数量有了明显的增加，而新生儿拥有‘哨兵’天资的数量也在上升，而对此的解释则是‘The Thing’散发的某种特定辐射波影响了人类本身。

‘入侵者来犯的时候，也同时带给了人类抵御的武器。’  
这像是一个讽刺，但也是事实。

小规模的冲突结束地比预想的早，狡啮等一干后备队甚至没有出场的机会。狡啮最后看了一眼屏幕中哨兵与其向导的影像后，便离开了。

狡啮一直在寻找自己的向导，但介绍人却从没有带给他一个合适的人选。  
“你简直是我头疼的问题啊，狡。”  
征陆智己曾经对他那么说，似乎是一种无奈又调侃的语气，对此，狡啮只能付之一笑。他希望有个向导，至少可以让自己无所顾忌地去战斗，去保卫自己的国家。  
“每个哨兵都会有自己的向导。”  
征陆这么安慰过狡啮，但狡啮却对自己没有太大希望，毕竟时间已经拖的太久，久到他近乎已经习惯了自己一个控制自己，一个人战斗。

狡啮慎也见到槙岛圣护是在一天傍晚。结束了一天训练的他走在回去的路上，而正当他要进宿舍的时候，征陆打来电话，说有一个没有哨兵的向导，他可以来见见。  
“会合适我吗？”狡啮嗤笑着问。  
“或许吧……我不确定，总之你可以过来看看。”  
挂断电话之后，狡啮苦笑着……自己已经见过了多个向导，而这一个又能如何，或许还是一次无功而返，但狡啮却没有想到他是在监狱中见到对方。

“他带领的小队全军覆没，只有他自己回来了。”征陆对正在看资料的狡啮说，“虽然这种事在战场中并不是个例，但上级认为这次行动的指挥有些奇怪的地方，他也因此被军事法庭调查。”  
“奇怪的地方？”狡啮的视线从‘槙岛圣护’的资料上移开，“有什么奇怪的地方？”  
“很多疑点，但是槙岛给出的解释似乎合理，但……上级总觉得有些不对……怀疑他故意让小队被消灭。”征陆看了一眼玻璃隔断后的槙岛，而槙岛似乎正盯着他，不过那是不可能的，审讯室里所装的是单透玻璃。  
“我接触他一下。”合上文件夹的狡啮站起来，“资料上他是一个具有极强精神力的向导。”  
“是的，他是为数不多的可以利用精神力作为武器的向导。”

推门走进了审讯室，狡啮看了一眼穿着囚服的槙岛，而对方的表情并不像一个正被囚禁的家伙，似乎那人的样子很轻松。  
“你是狡啮慎也……一个哨兵……”槙岛先开口。  
“是的……槙岛圣护，你是向导……”  
狡啮坐到对方对面的椅子上……一瞬间，尽管隔着桌子，他却感到对方和自己那样的贴近，近乎进入他的心灵。  
“没有向导吗？可怜的家伙。”槙岛微笑着。  
“不如先说说你过去的哨兵是怎么死去的，不难过吗？”狡啮直视着对方。  
“勉强在一起的搭档长久不了，无论怎样的磨合都不能使本不合适的齿轮相扣合。狡啮，你会是如何与我合适的零件吗？”  
“你知道我的名字？”  
“在我被带到这里之前，他们告诉我，有个需要向导的哨兵，叫狡啮慎也。”

尽管不知道槙岛是否会成为自己的向导，但单就这一次见面来说，对狡啮是不算愉快的经历。


	2. Chapter 2

第一次会面对狡啮来说不是一个愉快的过程，至少对他来说是这样的。和槙岛的谈话并没有涉及多少局势分析，也没有谈及成为搭档的意向，而是在随便谈了一些。

“《1984》吗？我读过。”狡啮看着槙岛，“很古老的文学作品，距今有大约400年的作品。”  
“如何？写了一个幸福的社会，不是吗？”槙岛微笑着。  
“你对幸福如何定义。”狡啮嗤笑了声，“不知道外界的事情算是幸福的话……那或许就是幸福……你想告诉我‘不知道真相是最幸福’的吗？”  
“什么样的真相是值得为之抛弃生命的？”  
“这不是个容易回答的问题。”狡啮摇摇头，“不如说说你为什么在这里。”  
“我的档案里写的很清楚，如果你认字的话……”槙岛换了一个坐姿，他翘着二郎腿，双手伏在膝盖上，“指挥失误，我葬送了我的小队。”  
“真的吗？”  
“假的吗？”

离开了监狱，狡啮和征陆并肩走着，他没有主动向对方提及和槙岛的会面。  
“如何？”  
“他不适合我。”狡啮说。  
“不适合？你们足足聊了两个小时，你们聊的内容很广泛……艺术、哲学、文学……而且话题换的那么快，我老人家都快跟不上了。”征陆苦笑着，“《2666》你读了多少遍，内容能记得那么清楚。”  
“和他看《似水年华》的次数不相上下。”狡啮拿出烟，“可以吗？”  
“当然了。”征陆看了一眼狡啮，“那么为什么说不合适？”  
“我讨厌他。”狡啮叼上烟，但却没有马上点燃。  
“又是你的直觉告诉你的？”等待着电梯门打开的征陆说道，“光靠直觉又不能救命，你需要一个向导。”  
“我并不认为他可以安抚我的心灵。”狡啮盯着电梯上下降的数字，等待它停止在地下停车场的那一层。  
“为什么不试试？”  
“……还有其他的人选吗？”走出电梯的狡啮问。  
“暂时没有了，要知道没有哨兵的向导很少，多数人一经确定了自己了身份就有了搭档。”  
“……啧。”

 

对于和狡啮的会面，槙岛并没有感到有何不愉快。在被囚禁调查的这段时间里，他见过了数个哨兵，但没有一个是令他满意的。至于他对哨兵人选的要求，那是介绍人所不知道的，毕竟槙岛从来没有说过。而且对他的调查也没有丝毫进展，并且找不到支持检方理论的证据，而且作战记录视频也被损毁，至于当时为何没有实时传输，只能说是因为作战地的阻碍了信号传输……  
“但主张去境外的国际公共区作战的人是你，你必须对这次事件负责。”  
“是啊……我因为负责才会穿着这身衣服在这里……”槙岛望着他桌子对面的军方指定律师，“我会被判几年？”  
“我可以说服军事法庭，为你争取到保释。”律师手指点着文件夹，“但是你必须合作，你得按规矩玩，不然谁都不好过。”  
“不然我会被关几年？”槙岛依旧是微笑着，“我没有听说过有关押向导的先例。”  
“的确没有，但是我依旧希望你不要激怒法官，不管是出于什么目的。监狱不是一个向导应该待的地方，你应该为国家做贡献，不应该在监狱里浪费时间。”  
“那么就是说……对有特殊才能的人，法庭也会网开一面？”槙岛双手手肘支撑着桌子，双手夹着托着下颚，“那么我就合作一点，为国家贡献我的青春。”  
“你最好在法庭上也合作。”律师看着对方，“泉宫寺先生让我这里，不是为了陪你玩游戏的。”  
“那么替我谢谢老先生。”  
“我会的。”说完，律师站起来，走到门边按下按钮叫来了警卫为他开门。

果然与律师约定的一样，槙岛并没有在军事法庭上做任何出格的事情，而律师也顺利为他争取到了保释，只是需要交一笔数额不菲的罚金，并且被降了军衔。

“真是笔不小的数目，看起来我需要贷款了。”  
在判决书上签字的槙岛说着，而他身边的律师则请咳来提醒对方不要再多话……在签署了必要的文件之后，槙岛换下的囚服，走出了军队监狱。而在门外等着他的是征陆智己……

“介绍人先生？”槙岛走向对方，“看起来你收到我的答复了。”  
“是的，而且那家伙也在差不多的时间给了我最终答复。”征陆苦笑着，“你们约定好了吗？”  
“怎么可能？你知道的，我不能随意和别人通话，毕竟我是个被调差的人。”  
“我没空管那么多，现在去军队，我认为你们还需要进一步接触。”  
“的确有必要。”槙岛坐到了车后座，“他一直没有向导？”  
“你为什么也将资料上写明的事情当问题？”征陆苦笑一声，“见到狡啮以后，你最好想想怎么叙述你的前任哨兵的死因……你似乎一点不悲伤？对于哨兵的死亡，向导却这样平静的不多见……不，应该是我第一次见。”  
“我将悲伤埋在心里，让他融化在我的灵魂深处，留下不可抹灭的痕迹。”槙岛平静地说着，“我并不像你看到的这样。”  
“要念诗的话，对狡啮去念吧。”

 

在军队，狡啮和槙岛再次见面，这一次他们依旧是面对面隔着一张桌子坐着，但他们却沉默了很长时间。

“不适合我。”狡啮看着对方说。  
“不合我意。”槙岛也是直视这对方。  
当听到他们这么说的时候，站在狡啮身后的长官嘴角抽动了一下，但他还是忍住了骂人的冲动……但很快他就听到了那两人这么说：  
“为了国家，暂时先合作。”  
“是的，为了国家……哨兵。”槙岛附和着说。  
“从今天起，你是我的向导。”狡啮看着对方，“请认真和我合作。”  
“我会尽全力的，哨兵先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我已经提交了要求新宿舍的申请。”  
“你原来的宿舍……或者家呢？”狡啮回头看了一眼跟着他进了宿舍的槙岛。  
“我原来的宿舍不在这个战区，我家……”槙岛放下手中行李，“在中心区。”  
“哦？富家少爷也来参军。”狡啮转身从冰箱里拿了饮用水，但没有问槙岛要喝点什么。  
“在新宿舍被分配之前，我只能委屈下自己了。”槙岛坐到沙发上，看着房间里唯一的一张床，“你应该不介意睡地板。”  
“睡地板的人是你。”

军队给予的宿舍并不算大，入户门的两侧分别是厨房和单人浴室，主要生活空间里安放了基本的家具……这间单人宿舍对两个一起住或许是有些挤，不，或许应该说相当的“拥挤”。狡啮的个人用品并不多，在屋里随意放着，而槙岛到他宿舍的第一件事，就是将他的干净衣服从沙发上丢下去……  
“你的频道没有被设定过。”槙岛打开屋内的全息电视。  
“你学习过作为客人应该具有的礼节吗？”狡啮斜视了对方。  
“哦……我想喝番茄汁，谢谢。”槙岛随手拿起狡啮的枕边书，“《白色旅店》……你的兴趣还真是宽泛……”  
“看《阿丽娜和瓦尔古》的人的兴趣面也不窄。”狡啮捡起自己的衣服，丢到床上，“做点客人应该做的事情。”  
“我的番茄汁呢？”  
“自己出去买条毯子，我没有多余的铺盖让你打地铺。”  
“真是不近人情的哨兵……不过，或许我们可以建立肉体联系。”  
“我拒绝。”狡啮说完站起来，“我要去写今天的作战报告，你自便。”  
“我的番茄汁呢？亲爱的……哨兵。”  
“想喝自己去买，亲爱的向导。”

尽管相处的经历并不能以愉快来形容，但狡啮却不可否认他和槙岛圣护的合作是高效的。在确立合作关系不久，城中就响起了‘The Thing’来袭的警报……那些生物总是这样神出鬼没，它们会出现在边界，甚至会出现在居住区，它们的目的是什么，没有人知道……尽管国内抗议声不断，责怪政府和军队不能保护人，不能查清那些生物的目的，也不能永久驱逐那些生物，但抗议终归是抗议，至少现在没有谁可以说有什么办法可以绝对抵御‘The Thing’……  
对于狡啮来说，这次战斗是前所未有的愉快，槙岛的存在似乎加强了他的感官，对方强大的精神力量可以感知‘The Thing’的位置以及行动，并将情报传道给他，使他可以及时采取行动。  
“是人形的‘The Thing’……从前没有被记录过……”  
槙岛低声说着，其实他可以不说话，直接将想法传达到狡啮脑中，但狡啮并不喜欢这种做法，因为那种脑内被‘侵入’的感觉就像是想法被人窥视一样。  
“没有存在记录中，还是没有被记录。”狡啮嗤笑一声，“这不是第一次了。”  
“在我待过的战区没有见过，官方的记录上也没有。”槙岛回答，“这么说，你不是第一次见过这个类型了。”  
“你认为呢？”狡啮说完之后便举枪射击。  
“或许你可以听听我的建议，我可以指导你将它们暗杀。”  
“这不是居住区，没有必要。”狡啮瞄准了第二个，“你只要辅助我战斗就可以了。”  
“既然你这么说……”槙岛摘下别在腰间的手雷，“我就好好辅助你战斗。”  
虽然接下来的战斗中，两人的对话充满了“你别乱丢手雷！”、“你为什么拿RPG干嘛！！”、“你是辅助战斗！辅助我！”以及“我不是魔法师，不会回复，抱歉啦。”、“我说的是右边，右边……好吧，8点钟方向。”、“上吧狡啮，我在后方看着你。”这类‘不合作’的声音，但总体来说，这次作战是成功的。  
狡啮有了向导，而槙岛也有了哨兵，只是他们的相处或许还需要一点时间的磨合。当然了，这次作战让他们的队长头疼，也让队中其他的士兵感到恼怒。至少狡啮和槙岛的‘胡闹’没有影响整体作战计划，没有害死某个队员……在事后队长的报告书中，两人虽然在行动中不合规矩，但其配合却是极佳的。槙岛所感知的‘The Thing’的行动通过两人的精神联系传至狡啮，而狡啮也完美地掩护了槙岛……只是他们如果作战时候能更安静一点就好了……

当晚，狡啮靠在沙发的一端，他问槙岛是不是可以真的窥视他的思想，但对方并没有马上回答他。  
“你希望我看到吗？”槙岛客观地写着战斗情况，并将自己的行动归结为‘根据实际的战况而做出的合理判断’。  
“或者应该是相互的，哨兵可以感知向导，向导可以感知哨兵。”  
“你需要管好你的体能。”槙岛说，“哨兵的武器是特制的，所以你不应该使用我的……你捏坏了我的突击步枪。”  
“我故意的，让你不要扰乱我的行动。”  
“嫉妒的我射击精准度的话，你可以直接告诉我，我会很开心的。”槙岛检查着自己的检讨书，只字未提‘我错了’的检讨书。  
“别自鸣得意，你的自信很扭曲。”  
“狡啮……”槙岛将投影键盘和屏幕收回到手环中，“你以前没有和任何一个向导合作过，大概是因为你的自负让你不能给人接受……坏孩子，果然需要正确的教育啊。”  
“想去训练室里解决一下问题吗？”狡啮嗤笑着，“我会让着你的。”  
“如果任何方式都能用武力解决的话，世界会简单很多。”槙岛将电视频道调到他喜欢的那一栏，“你订制过频道了？”  
“这是我的电视，你有意见吗？”  
“当然没有，成人频道你都订制了……一起看吗？”槙岛看着狡啮，“不过，我认为我的技术更好。”  
“你前一个哨兵告诉你的？”狡啮懒得解释那个成人频道是‘选错的’。  
“你死后可以问问他。”  
“……等我老死再说。”狡啮看了电视，“你就那么有自信？”  
“但是我现在我不想和你建立肉体联系。”  
“这么巧，我也不想。”  
“今晚你睡地板。”槙岛站起来，“晚安。”  
“睡地板的人是你。”

结果当然两人背对背躺在床上，索性床够大……  
“狡啮……”半夜，槙岛突然轻声说。  
“干什么？”  
“明天给我买番茄汁，换一个牌子，你买的添加剂太多了。”槙岛认真地说着。  
“滚……”狡啮认真的回应。


	4. Chapter 4

即使是睡眠的时候，狡啮也会佩戴‘白塔’，而那已经成为了他的生活必须品……他并不是自愿成为哨兵的，而他也不记得自己何时拥有了这种能力，他记得他小时候很正常，听不到那么多繁杂的声音，也不会有超乎常人的体力和耐力，直到初中，他仍旧很‘正常’。而他感觉到自己有些变化的时候是高中二年级的时候，而那就像是突然发生的一样。在某一天的课堂上，他突然听到了嘈杂的声音，就连老师在投影屏上的书写发出的声音都变得那么得刺耳。起初，他以为自己仅仅是耳鸣，或者是因为自己太累。但一周后，这种持续不断的异常则让他切实意识到了自己身体发生了变化……  
在当时，人类已经与‘The Thing’战斗了一段时间，而‘哨兵’和‘向导’这种人中的‘异类’也逐渐被人所接受。尽管起初这类人被视作异种，一种威胁，但当民众意识到他们实际上可以有效的抵御入侵者时候，‘异类’就变成了‘英雄’。  
因为无法掌握‘哨兵’和‘向导’的由来，甚至不能进行成功的人工复制，因此政府大力号召，如果任何人在感觉到身体异样，就可以到指定的检查点进行检查，以辨别是‘哨兵’还是‘向导’。而一旦被确定身份，那个人要无条件服从国家的安排，进入军队，成为抵抗‘The Thing’的一员。高中时候的狡啮的确也是那么做的，当时他也想过，为何明明有了检测的办法，却不能人为培育哨兵或者向导，但那是国家机密，他无从得知。

当确定自己的身份之后，狡啮办理的手续，离开了学校。当他离开的时候，班级为他办了隆重的欢送会，某些同学还带着羡慕的口气说：  
“成为哨兵真是了不起，好好为国家战斗！赶走那些东西！”  
是的，他的确也是那么做的……在此后的十余年中，他也一直都是在为国家效力。大概直到他死去，他都要为国家无条件的战斗。

狡啮并不知道‘The Thing’来袭之前的世界，至少在历史课上，他得知因为那些东西的到来，世界上人口缩减，留下来的人采取了集中生存。如今，每个人类定居城市被力场防护罩所覆盖，但那却并不能完全抵御‘The Thing’，那些多变的物种中有些会渗透防护罩，进攻城市。  
“对于‘The Thing’，我们无法完全掌握它们的分类以及特征，它们是一个复杂多变的物种，它们的分类复杂程度堪比现在世界上已知生物。我们在研究对策，在开发新的武器，以抵御它们……”  
面对民众的质疑，官方的说法显得相当无奈，毕竟那些生物是那么的多变，但至少力场防护罩可以抵御大部分种类。

 

“我的第一个任务是护送某个要员去临近城市。”狡啮说着，“那是我唯一一次走出这座城市……外面世界并不是充满了那些东西……或许是我幸运，我们仅仅被攻击了一次。”  
“至少你的货物是安全的。”槙岛笑着说，尽管他依旧和对方是背对背，但他认为此刻狡啮脸上应该是苦笑的表情。  
“是啊……你呢？”狡啮脸上的苦笑已经结束了。  
“和国外的军队合作，在国际公共区……要抓一只巨大的活体。”  
“结果如何？”狡啮问，他虽然带着白塔，但那并不影响他听槙岛的话。  
“任务大概不算失败。”  
“大概不算？”  
“拖回来了死体……当时我的哨兵可是个急性子，我没有控制好他。”槙岛换成仰躺的姿势，“我们合作的并不愉快。”  
“你在控制哨兵？”狡啮笑着，“向导不是应该仅仅是辅助吗？”  
“我在向正确的方向引导他。”槙岛说，“他没有听从我的。”  
“喂……所以你就在另外一次任务中干掉了他？然后你进了监狱……”  
“你的想象力真是丰富。”槙岛侧头看着对方的后脑，“那是因为指挥失误，是个意外，你连军方的材料也不相信吗？”  
“……我可以相信你吗？”  
“这要问你自己。”

之后，又是长久的沉默，但槙岛知道他们双方都没有睡。

“狡啮，你信任我吗？”槙岛开口。  
“你如何能取得我的信任？”依旧是背对对方的狡啮说。  
“你很烦乱，不是吗？”  
“不要随便感知我的内心。”狡啮的口气变得相当暴躁。  
“暂时信任我几分钟，狡啮慎也。”  
槙岛再次侧躺，这一次，他面对也翻身面对他的狡啮。伸出手，槙岛摘下了狡啮的‘白塔’，狡啮虽然表情是抗拒的，但也任由槙岛那么做了……或许是直觉告诉他，他暂时可以相信槙岛……在白塔被取下的那一刻，周围的噪音瞬间涌入狡啮的耳道……空调的作响、隔壁宿舍的鼾声、窗外的巡逻足音……繁杂的声音令人暴躁，也令人心烦……狡啮试着去习惯那些，但他现在却依旧依赖‘白塔’。

“试着不要抗拒我。”  
槙岛抚摸着对方的脸，而狡啮也感觉到槙岛的‘精神力’正在侵入他的脑中……他无法说清那是一种什么样的感觉，这是他第一次被‘向导’侵入大脑……而那精神力似乎是在安抚他，使他内心平静……逐渐的，狡啮觉得耳边的噪音声减少了，他合上双眼想去倾听，但却没有听到‘噪音’，周围的声音就像是正常人所听到的那样，就像他的感官瞬间回到了幼年时候……狡啮并不知道向导是否可以通过某种手段来关闭哨兵的超感，但此刻他却觉得自己像是正常人一样……  
“接受我……”  
槙岛这么说的时候，将狡啮抱在怀中。尽管他侵入了对方的内心，但同时他也在安抚对方，他引导狡啮控制自身的超感，并且习惯超感带来的负面影响……或许他这么做是为了取得狡啮的信任，也或许只是单纯的引导一个哨兵。

被槙岛拥抱的时候，狡啮不得不承认那很‘舒服’。他像是被槙岛的精神力所包围，在一个安逸的环境中放松自己，他不知道为何槙岛会这么做，但他却并不讨厌对方这么做。一时间，他甚至在想，槙岛会不会给他一些精神暗示，以图控制他，但他也明白，之前从没有过向导成功将哨兵当做傀儡操作的记录。

“为什么这么做？”闭着眼的狡啮问。  
“只是帮你梳理纷乱的内心。”槙岛回答，“毕竟……我是个善良的人……”


	5. Chapter 5

狡啮不记得上一次自己如此安心时候是多久之前的事情了……他觉得现在的感觉可以形容为‘像在羊水中般舒服，像在母亲体内般安全。’但他明知自己不可能知道尚未出世时候的感受……槙岛在安抚他的内心，平复他的情绪，引导他隔绝外部的噪音……  
“你对你之前的哨兵也这么做吗？”狡啮问，不自觉地他的一只手已经环抱上对方的腰……槙岛的身体比他想象中的要结实……  
“期望我说你是我的第一次吗？”槙岛抚摸着对方的头发，“当然不是……安抚哨兵的情绪是向导的职责，而我是个负责任的向导。”  
“你真会说笑。”  
再次闭上眼睛，狡啮觉得有个向导也许并不坏。尽管现在依旧是‘随时出击’的状态，但可以暂时放松心情也不错。在没有向导的时候，他只能依靠‘白塔’来隔绝噪音，靠读书来读过闲暇时光。曾经，狡啮也想过没有‘The Thing’的日子，他会做什么，他不知道战争什么时候会结束，或者会以怎样的方式结束。如果真的有一天战争结束了，他会做什么，他想过很多，但也觉得那是一种纯粹的空想。

“在‘The Thing’来临之前的世界是怎样的？”狡啮像是自言自语般的说着。  
“一个人类的世界。”槙岛一只手摸着狡啮的头发，另一只手抚摸着对方的背部……现在他们的精神联系依旧没有断……  
“人类的足迹几乎遍布了世界的每个角落……历史课上曾经说过……”  
“你对此有异议吗？”槙岛轻笑着。  
“你对那个世界不好奇吗？”狡啮抚摸着槙岛的后背、腰部。  
“为什么要好奇，只要相信书本上的事情就可以了。”  
“你……竟然这么说，真出乎我的意料……”  
“你认为我会说些什么？”槙岛不再抚摸对方的头发。  
“……没什么，相信就好。”  
狡啮睁开眼睛，他不知道自己为什么会这么对槙岛说，槙岛能说些什么？‘The Thing’到来之前的世界他们只能从现有的资料上得知，不论是相信还是不相信，他们都要继续为国家战斗，直到‘The Thing’消失的那一天。

没有‘The Thing’的世界和现在有什么区别，大概最大的区别就是人们不再生活在力场罩中，可以在地球的任何角落生存，人口大概是现在的数倍……而现在因为生存空间有限，所以生育率是被严格控制的……

“如果不是哨兵，你会做什么？”槙岛问对方。  
“大概会服一段时间的兵役，然后退伍……”狡啮回答，“再之后的事情……我现在还没可能退役，所以也不想去思考。你呢？”  
“和你一样，没有打算。”  
“这种回答太狡猾了。”狡啮嗤笑。

安静地保持着相互拥抱的姿势一段时间后，狡啮内心冉冉升起了一种莫名的‘冲动’。他不知道自己为何有这种想法，但在他想清楚之前，他就已经开始行动了。  
缓缓挣脱了槙岛的怀抱，狡啮看着对方，抚摸着对方的脸，他拉着对方刚抚摸他头发的那只手的手腕，将它贴近自己的嘴唇，他亲吻了对方的掌心。  
“你在做什么？”槙岛问的时候似乎轻皱眉。  
“建立肉体联系，趁我还没后悔。”  
狡啮说着翻身压在槙岛身上，但他却感到槙岛有些抗拒……起初他认为这是自己的错觉，毕竟一开始槙岛就在‘挑逗’他……他再次抚摸了对方的脸，而正当他要去吻对方的时候，他却听到了槙岛这么说：  
“我现在不想。”槙岛这么说的时候，一只手推住狡啮肩膀，“我现在不能那么做。”  
“一开始说建立肉体联系的不是你吗？！”狡啮意外地有些愤怒，他抓住对方推着自己肩膀的手，将它按在床上。  
“现在不要建立肉体联系。”槙岛再次重申。  
“你究竟什么意思！？”狡啮瞪着对方……今晚刚刚建立起来的一点好感也随之荡然无存……  
“我说的不是外语。”  
突然间，狡啮感到槙岛与他的精神联系断开了，而那些噪音也瞬间侵入进来，尽管他可以控制，可以习惯，但噪音终究是噪音。狡啮慌乱地跪坐起来，并抓起刚被丢在一旁的‘白塔’戴上，当他再次看着槙岛的时候，那家伙居然一副‘我才是受害者’的模样。

“你究竟想干什么！？”狡啮再次问，虽然他知道自己的体能比向导更有优势，但向导却可以对他的精神直接作出攻击。  
“我可以与你建立肉体联系，但不是现在。”槙岛说着。  
“哈？当初说自己技术好的是谁？”狡啮嗤笑着，“现在不想要的理由是什么。”  
“你没有准备好。”槙岛严肃地说。  
“我没有准备好？！”狡啮瞪着对方，“我难得想和你建立肉体联系！你知道我一开始是多讨厌你吗！？”  
“建立肉体联系不是单纯地发生关系，而且今晚我也不想当你的床伴，我今天没有心情做。肉体联系是在精神联系契合度很高的时候，进一步发生的事情。”  
“哈？！那么你认为你什么时候可以展示出你‘优秀的技术’？”狡啮在此躺回床上。  
“在我准备接受你的时候。”  
“那么你一开始挑逗我……”  
“别揪着一个问题不放，狡啮慎也……如果你愿意，你也可以强行，不是吗？”侧躺着的槙岛看着对方，“我可以保证不将这件事报告给上级。”  
“……你让人弄不明白。”狡啮仰躺着。  
“你想弄明白什么？”  
“不想说了……我现在也不想和你相互了解……”狡啮翻身背对槙岛，“晚安。”

槙岛没有搭话，他同样也是背对狡啮……狡啮内心是抗拒他的，这是通过浅层的精神接触槙岛得知的，更深处的精神层面他还无法进入，尽管他可以使用强行手段，但这对双方都不好……或者狡啮并不像他上一个哨兵一样，需要换一种方式来‘相处’……至于为何不单纯地发生关系，槙岛只是单纯的今晚不想做而已……

 

不过，此刻两人并没有想到，早上醒来的时候，本来背对背的他们又抱在了一起。


	6. Chapter 6

“听说你有了新的哨兵。”  
“你的消息比我想象的更灵通。”站在厨房里喝着咖啡的槙岛轻笑，他看着悬浮屏幕中的那位熟人。  
“你这么快就从监狱出来了，我还没有来得及去看你，真遗憾啊。”  
“我就像是被驱逐到无人之境的羊羔一样，承担了莫须有的罪名，成为利斧下的无处伸冤的游魂。”  
“无辜的人会通过心灵渗透。”屏幕中的藤间幸三郎微笑着，“接下来有什么计划？”  
“和我心爱的哨兵好好的生活，像我这样普通的人还能奢望什么离奇的人生。”槙岛从橱柜里取出另外一只咖啡杯。  
“普通人的标准对你来说有些不合适啊，圣护君。”  
“有什么不合适？我可是一个连飞翔都做不到的普通人。”槙岛微笑着看着对方，“你和哨兵相处的如何？还停留在精神联系阶段吗？”  
“难道你又这么快就建立了肉体联系？”  
“怎么可能？”槙岛嗤笑着，“我比你认为的要矜持的多。”  
“你……”  
“我可爱的哨兵醒了。”槙岛放下杯子，“与你通话很愉快，再见。”  
在藤间还没有反驳的时候，槙岛便挂断了通讯。

 

“你在和谁说话。”披着毛巾的头发湿漉的狡啮走进厨房，“聊得很开心。”  
“上一个战区的战友。”槙岛将空杯子递给狡啮，“咖啡自己倒。”  
“真是不体贴。”  
“为什么要体贴？”槙岛喝着自己的那杯。  
“……”  
狡啮看了一眼对方，他不想再说下去……说实话，他现在确实对槙岛有些恼怒，而主要原因就是因为昨晚的事情，但这个原因却是对他不利的……因为没有发生关系而对自己的搭档发火，这种事情怎么都觉得不动听……不过，令狡啮惊奇的是，槙岛的态度一点没有‘尴尬’的情绪，相比他早上醒来发现正抱着对方的过激反应，槙岛显得平静的多，就像昨晚的事情没发生过一样。

“你……”狡啮喝着咖啡。  
“什么？”  
“和你上一个哨兵是如何相处的？”  
“你就像是在意自己是不是结婚对象的初恋一样。”槙岛放下杯子，“太在意这些事是没有办法好好过日子的。”  
“谁在意你了！”  
“当然是你了。”槙岛在面板上轻触几下，不久，墙壁上的专用食物传输窗口便打开，并送来了食物。  
“为什么要没加工的？”  
“我喜欢亲手做早饭。”槙岛将食物取出，“你如果不需要可以去要现成的。”  
“……喂，你用的是我的储值吧。”  
“当然了，我住的是你的宿舍，为什么不用你的储值？”  
“记得还给我。”狡啮这么说的时候，是瞪着对方的。  
“用接吻还债如何？”槙岛转头看着对方，“接受吗？”  
“当然不。”  
“拒绝得真干脆。”槙岛似乎是失望般地叹了口气，“本想补偿你一下。”  
“补偿什么，你又不欠我的。”  
“那早餐的钱就不给你了。”  
“这不是一回事！”狡啮重重地放下杯子，“我去训练了！你也别迟到！”  
“不想试试吗？”  
“试什么！”正要离开厨房的狡啮回头。  
“吻我。”  
“我现在可没那个心情。”  
“没有接吻经验的话，我可以教你，我说过，我的技术很好。”槙岛看着对方。  
“我技术也很好。”  
“不比较一下吗？”  
“小心我揍你。”狡啮嗤笑一声，“在体能上，我有优势。”  
“你做不到，我的技术很好，各方面都是。”槙岛的微笑在狡啮看来就像是一种挑拨。  
“别挑拨。”  
“那是你单方面那么认为，好斗的哨兵。”槙岛依旧是微笑着看着对方，不过他也从对方的情绪中读出了‘愤怒’。  
“你自找的！”  
说着，狡啮转身靠近槙岛，他一把揪住面前这个和他一样高的家伙，他瞪着对方，如果他愿意，他也可以马上将这个烦人的家伙从窗户丢出去。但事实上，他并没有那么做，他放开对方的衣襟的同时，单手搂住了对方的腰，使槙岛更加靠近自己。他吻了槙岛，尽管在这种情形下，这个吻并不算是‘浪漫’，甚至有点粗暴。

狡啮并没有‘报复’槙岛的想法，而事后他也说不清为什么那个吻会从一开始的嘴唇轻触变成最后的唇舌缠绵，而且还很享受的样子。

“看起来，你也不是很讨厌我啊。”呼吸有些粗重的槙岛说。  
“原话奉还给你。”  
“现在可以放手了。”双手还抚摸着狡啮赤裸后背上浅浅疤痕的槙岛说，“你的愈伤能力不错，上次战斗留下的伤口已经几乎复原了。”  
“别告诉我，你并不了解哨兵的愈伤能力。”狡啮嗤笑，“果然技术不错。”  
“这算是夸奖吗？”  
“当然不是，我只是在陈述一个事实。”  
“用‘果然’是什么意思？”槙岛率先了挣脱了对方的怀抱，“要吃早饭吗？”  
“我去食堂吃。”  
说完狡啮走出了厨房，换上军装后，他出门向训练室的方向走去。


	7. Chapter 7

狙击镜中的准心瞄准的是狡啮的时候，槙岛想试试再开一枪，以验证一下刚刚狡啮躲掉那颗穿甲弹是不是偶然。

“喂，国家的弹药不是给你浪费的。”说话时候，狡啮扶正了耳机通讯器，“弹药数量不是无限的。”  
“战场上什么意外都会发生。”槙岛快速地上弹，“准备好突击了吗？”  
“只要你不搞乱。”  
“我的作用只是辅助哨兵战斗，不是吗？亲爱的哨兵……准备好了？建立精神联系。”  
“随时。”说着，狡啮的面罩合上。

瞬时，槙岛的精神力场打开，与约200米外的狡啮建立精神联系，在精神联系建立之时，狡啮的视觉和听觉得到延伸，此刻他甚至能感觉到建筑物后的‘The Thing’。而在全身机械外骨骼的辅助上，他的单兵作战能力可以说的上是现在人类可以达到的极限。

一般一支行动小队为12人，配备一组哨兵向导，余下10人中为普通士兵，其中包括拥有指挥权的队长。而像槙岛曾经以向导身份作为小队队长的情况是极为不多见的，直至现在，以哨兵或者向导作为小队指挥也是备受争议的事情，毕竟不论是哨兵还是向导都是异于常人的存在。  
“我的小队全灭这件事，也是反对派用来攻击支持哨兵向导体制的派别的例证。”在回程的车上，槙岛说着。  
“和我说这些有什么意义？”狡啮看了一眼刚刚作为战场的那些残垣断壁……那里曾经是个远郊小镇。在‘The Thing’来袭之前，大概有不少人在那里生活吧。  
“单纯地聊天，那么换一个话题……”  
“我现在不想聊天。”狡啮简单地阻断了槙岛接下来的话。  
“好吧……不健谈的狡啮先生……”  
“你干什么！？”  
“累了，借我靠一下。”槙岛靠在狡啮的肩头上说。  
“滚开！”尽管这么说，但狡啮并没有真的将槙岛推开。  
“外骨骼真硬，不舒服。”  
“不舒服就滚起来！”狡啮轻耸了下被槙岛靠着的肩。  
“不。”  
坐在狡啮和槙岛对面的两个士兵，此时面无表情的看着对面的两个，他们的眼神就像是成年人看着在列车上意思胡闹的小学生一般。

在军车驶入城中入口后，他们下车，进入了隔离消毒区。虽然没有直接证据证明‘The Thing’有感染人类的可能，但消毒依旧是入城的第一道关卡。对于哨兵和向导，他们还要接受专门的检查。哨兵需要进行全身深度扫面，以观测是否有异变，向导则要被进行精神渗透，以防其精神是否会被‘The Thing’污染。  
这一次作战室一次预防战，在‘The Thing’接近城市之前将其驱逐或者消灭。出现的‘The Thing’的种类是四足行走类，自然的，它们的行动比人类要迅速的多。对于这种超出人类以往常识的生物，只能依靠异于常人的哨兵和向导。

 

“如果战争结束了，哨兵和向导会被怎么处理？”  
对于这个问题，狡啮没有和槙岛谈过，他想象得出槙岛会回答什么，那家伙大概会说‘只要战争不结束，哨兵和向导的就不会成为社会的弃物。如果真的结束了，我们会被研究，或者长期注入某种药剂来抑制这种能力。毕竟接受同类或者相似的比接受异类要轻松很多。’  
出了测试间，带着‘白塔’的狡啮和队长说，他需要等槙岛一同回去，毕竟那是他的向导，他需要等待对方，出于合作关系中的义务成分。

在隔离检查区的员工休息区内，狡啮从自动贩卖机买了饮料，而正当他犹豫着要不要给槙岛也买点什么的时候，那个家伙出现在他身后。  
“我要番茄汁。”  
“你是吸血鬼吗！？为什么每次都要那个？”正要去刷手环上的识别码的狡啮突然停住了动作，“用你自己的钱买！”  
“我缴了罚金才换取释放的，我没钱。”槙岛说的时候，表情显得似乎很可怜。  
“啧！”给槙岛买了番茄汁后，狡啮将那丢给对方，“回去吧，还要向队里报告。”  
“让我休息一会儿。”槙岛拿着没有马上打开的番茄汁坐到椅子上，“这次消耗太大，我差点没有挺过精神渗透检查。”  
“消耗？”  
“你以为当向导那么轻松吗？精神力消耗很大，而且这次还要以狙击掩护你。”槙岛作势要趴在桌子上举着番茄汁，“帮我打开。”  
“要不要我喂你啊？！”  
“嘴对嘴。”槙岛以认真的语气说着。  
“滚。”

在回队里的路上，狡啮看得出槙岛是在强打精神，看起来是真的疲劳。他没想到这个就算睡四个小时也会活蹦乱跳的家伙居然还能有这么疲惫的时候。

“喂，你真的没事吗？”在回宿舍区的内环列车上，狡啮问槙岛。  
“我没事。”  
“你可以先睡一会儿……”  
狡啮的话还没有说完，槙岛就靠在他肩膀上，似乎立刻就入睡了。至于狡啮，他现在唯一要担心的是，他们这种‘不合军纪’的姿势会不会电子督查警告。

 

“你把我弄回来的？”傍晚，从床上醒来的槙岛问，“你没对我做什么奇怪的事情吗？”  
“你好像很期待我做点什么？抱歉，我没兴趣。”正处于阅读状态的狡啮头也不抬地说。  
“抱我回来的？”  
“扛着。”  
“难道就不能温柔一点，我可是你重要的向导。”槙岛下了床。  
“感谢我没有拖着你。”  
“好啊。”说着，槙岛凑到狡啮旁边坐下，“让亲一下作为感谢。”  
“滚！”狡啮简短地回答。


	8. Chapter 8

军需处很快就回应狡啮的申请要求，分配给他新被子，但是对于槙岛要求宿舍的申请，却以‘宿舍紧张’为理由给予回绝。

狡啮将被子在床上铺好之后，他想他应该再要个新枕头。他不知道槙岛会在这里住多久，或者这种令人不快的合作关系什么时候会结束。不过他也并不期待下一个向导会好到哪里去，毕竟他成为哨兵后的很长一段时间，他都没有向导。  
“你在看什么？”狡啮铺好床后，转头对阳台上的槙岛说。  
“有趣的事情。”拿着高倍军用望远镜的槙岛正看着军区大门，“又有抗议的人来。”  
“有多有趣？给我看看。”狡啮走到阳台，伸手去拿望远镜。  
“再等一下。”槙岛略微扭身躲过狡啮伸过来的手，“领头的家伙正在演说呢。”  
“演说又不是用看的。”  
“他说了什么，你可以听到。”槙岛将望远镜递了过去。  
“距离太远。”狡啮说着，架起了望远镜。

军区门口聚集着一群人，他们高举‘反对人类牢笼’的旗号，高喊口号。他们指责军队帮助政府把人们驱赶出原有的家园，让他们居住在被政府实时监控的狭小牢笼中。他们说‘The Thing’是自然的产物，是进化的选择，应该找到人类与‘The Thing’的共生之道，而不是对抗。一个像是领袖一样的人物站在抗议人群之前，高呼着要见军队最高指挥，不要和粗俗的士兵对话。  
在军区门口的守卫士兵比平时多了两倍，他们拿着防爆盾排成一排，但除此之外没有任何其他的动作。尽管他们是持有武器的人，但现在看起来反而是‘弱势’。抗议示威的人向士兵投掷石块和水瓶以表达他们不能见到上级领导的不满。

“想听听他们说些什么吗？”槙岛对着狡啮伸出手。  
“把向导的能力用在这种事情上不浪费吗？”虽然这么说，但狡啮还是握住了槙岛伸过去的手。

取下‘白塔’的狡啮被槙岛侵入神经浅层，他的视觉及听觉范围被延伸，而其他的噪音被屏蔽。现在他能清晰地听到军区大门处那些人的抗议声，在其中甚至有人高呼既然能与‘哨兵向导’这类异人共存，为什么不与‘The Thing’共存，也有人高呼一定是因为人类对星球的过度开发而污染了‘The Thing’的原有栖息地，才导致了自然的惩罚。通过扩展视觉，狡啮看到有人高举一份被放大数倍的报纸，在上面印着人类与‘The Thing’可以沟通的科学研究进展。

“嘿！你们看到了什么！”住在狡啮隔壁宿舍的一名士兵对着他们喊。  
“抗议的人而已。”槙岛回答，“说辞也是陈词滥调。”  
“啧，那帮家伙，也不想想是谁在保护他们不被吃掉。”隔壁的士兵不满地看着军区大门方向。

抗议的人群最终被驱散，其中部分妄图冲入军区的人则被逮捕扣押，不过他们中的那个高呼口号的领袖却趁乱逃脱了。  
“啊……这么快就结束了，真令人失望。”切断与狡啮的精神联系后，槙岛松开了手。  
“你还要那群平民怎样。”  
“在不受约束的情况下，随心所欲的人可以做出什么事……不是很有趣的研究吗？”槙岛拿起望远镜，继续看着大门处的混乱。  
“别研究那些没用的东西。”狡啮走回房间，“我给你领了新被子，这笔账你给我记着。”  
“你就那么不喜欢和我共用一床被子吗？真令我伤心。”  
“那就哭出来给我看啊。”  
“不如……你让我哭。”同回到室内的槙岛坐到了床上，“用什么方式都可以。”  
“信不信我揍你。”  
“信。”

军区门口的抗议最终以抗议者‘失败’告终，在晚间的全市新闻中，再次强调了‘The Thing’是危险的生物，并非可以沟通的，不要尝试在无军规保护的情况下与其接触。而在军中，也对这类的事情做了部署指示，但也仅是强调了之前对付这类事情的行动原则而已。

“真是自由的社会啊……”槙岛在回去的路上说着。  
“你在说什么？”  
“当然是我不会因为爱你而被吊死，这样的社会真是美好啊。”槙岛微笑着。  
“你哪里爱我？我怎么感觉不到。”狡啮斜视对方。  
“全身心地爱你哦。”  
“当初说不喜欢和我搭档的是谁，我可不相信你这么快就会转变。”  
“不相信自己的人格别扭吗？慎也君。”槙岛挨近一点对方，“别对自己没信心。”  
“离远点！”  
不过，狡啮现在并不如当初那么看不惯槙岛，至少和对方做搭档的话，他的作战效率比以往高，并且也可以有脱离‘白塔’的时间……在接近宿舍区的时候，狡啮突然意识到一件事，那就是槙岛上次扩展他感官的范围超出了以往，并且那距离至少是覆盖了大半个驻军区，但槙岛的资料上说那家伙的扩展距离只有500米左右。而那家伙那天这么肆无忌惮地在公开场合扩展他的感官，也或许是资料更新过了，只是自己没有关心……

“你作战的时候对我的感官扩展范围只有那么多吗？”狡啮还是将问题问出口。  
“和哨兵搭档，向导的能力也有相应的变化。”靠在床头看书的槙岛回答，“而且在非战斗状态，单纯扩展你的视觉和听觉而忽略其他的话，就可以做到加成，但是在战斗状态下，感官和行动力都需要全面提升的情况下，我的极限距离只有500米。“  
“真的吗？“狡啮以怀疑的眼神看着对方，尽管他知道他没有证据。  
“当然了，这么不信任我吗？这样在战场上可是不利的，慎也君。”槙岛合上书，“明天我的私人物品会运过来，你最好给我腾出一些空间。”  
“你还有什么私人物品？！两周前前你带来的不是全部？！”  
“别这么大声……我的私人电脑，还有其他一些，我进监狱的时候被当做证物收归了，不过要还给我的话，需要经过一些审查之类的……时间是稍微长了一点，但至少再次证明了我是无辜的。”  
“你……无辜的啊。”狡啮嗤笑一声。  
“不相信我还和我睡一张床，你还真是大胆。”  
“信不信我现在睡了你！”  
“不信。”槙岛人畜无害地笑着。


	9. Chapter 9

‘共生’组织的首领死了12个小时之后，才在其住所内被发现，而这本身就是一件不正常的事情。城市中的所有住宅内都装有‘生命监控’系统，系统将住所内的人或者事物的情况随时传输给中央系统，并能对突发情况做出及时的对策。而在日常生活当中，系统更像是一个全方位管家，不论是健康还是财政或者其他方面，它都可以给于针对个人不同需求做出相应的建议或者提供协助。尽管系统的作用更多的是‘保护安全’，但却切切实实是一种全方位的监控。其在约50年前被投入使用的时候，曾被强烈抗议，但最终还是被民众接受，毕竟系统带来的便利更多。

“真是太凄惨了。”槙岛看着电视说，“居然那么久才被发现……不过比起过去，死在家里可能一个月都没有人知道，他或许还挺幸福。”  
“你说的过去是几百年前。”狡啮瞪着槙岛。  
“就是好几百年前啊。”槙岛微笑着回答。而这时房间里响起了系统音，提醒他们穿上衣服或者用被子遮盖身体，否则有感冒的可能，士兵如果生病就不能为国家战斗。  
“你现在有感觉吗？”  
“当然没有。”靠在新枕头上的槙岛说。  
“穿衣服，不然如果有人来了，咱们这样没法解释清楚。”狡啮说着下了床。  
“既然强迫我和你住在一起，我们这么做还需要解释清楚吗。”槙岛饶有兴趣般地看着狡啮，“你的肌肉不错。”  
“抱歉，我不会对每个室友都有兴趣。”  
“这么说来，你背着我睡了几个？真令我伤心……”槙岛单手捂嘴，“我这般诚心诚意地对你，而你居然……实在是太过分了……”  
“拜托你闭嘴……”狡啮套上长裤后躺回床上，“换给频道看看。”  
“难得的休息日，难道就要这么打发掉吗？”  
“不然呢？去模拟训练场里练练？你还没有真的和我打过。”狡啮看着对方。  
“要请我去吃午饭吗？我答应你。”  
“喂……咱们说的是同一种语言吧……”狡啮苦笑着，“你能稍微正经一点吗？”  
“有家我比较喜欢的餐厅……”  
“喂！！”  
狡啮用丢过去的压缩食品阻止了槙岛继续说下去……而至于他们为何会在上午双双脱光躺在床上，是因为‘要测试彼此间会不会被吸引’。  
他们本计划挤在浴室里一起洗澡，并像某些视频里一样，为对方涂抹浴液并冲掉，但因为单人浴室对于两人来说过于狭小，因此这个想法被否决。之后的他们一起躺在床上，看着彼此的裸体，在僵持了将近一分钟后，他们各自调出了脉搏监控，和平常一样，毫无起伏……倒在床上的狡啮看着槙岛，他现在已经想不明白为何那晚会对槙岛有突发欲望，简直不可理解……

 

晨间新闻结束了，狡啮穿好便装和槙岛一起出门，这一次是槙岛妥协了，只去军区食堂随便吃点什么。至于下午的时间，他们打算去市里唯一一家还贩卖纸质书的店铺，而那里更像是个古旧出版物博物馆。

新闻中没有给‘共生’领导人尸体特写，但那是一张拥有极为扭曲表情的脸。新闻中隐瞒了警方的推测，警方认为这个人在死前受到了相当严重的精神折磨，以至于导致了自残行为。但至于他看到了什么，他所住房间的监控系统没有给出任何答案。在视频记录中，他一直都是正常的行为，但在临近系统报警的时间，视频突然切换成了死者最后的挣扎画面，而紧跟着，监控系统也即刻向医院和警方发出了警告。因为死亡12小时后才被发现，所以对于死者脑内成像提取是不可能成功的。

“他的深层精神被破坏了。”常守朱对着身边的宜野座探长说，“至于原因……我感测不出来……”  
“……也许有人给了他某种暗示，让他在特定的时间，或者接触到某样东西后，精神深层中被植入的暗示就会被激发。”宜野座看着报告，“但单凭推测是无法找到凶手的。”  
“我会再努力一些，找到在他精神深层的残留。”常守说，“他死了时间太久了，留在他精神层面的东西近乎没有了。”  
“尽力而为吧。”  
“是！”  
尽管常守朱拥有感测他人精神层面的能力，但却不能成为向导。相对于辅助型的向导类，感知型的更多的是主动接触他人精神，但却无法扩展哨兵的感官以及行动力。感测型的人多是在刑侦部门工作，并且还有个‘人体测谎器’的外号。但因为他们可以感测到人内心所有的隐藏，因而平日需要佩戴另一种类型的‘白塔’，以防止随意接触他人内心。

 

“你觉得他看到了什么？”晚饭的时候，狡啮问槙岛。  
“谁？”用叉子搅着沙拉的槙岛问。  
“别装傻，你知道我在说什么……那个领导者，他死前会看到什么？”  
“我……想象不出，大概是对他来说很恐怖的事情。恐怖对每个人的意义都是不同的。”槙岛看了一眼对方，“对你来说，恐怖是什么？”  
“和你一起生活的每一天。”  
“这是夸奖吗？谢谢。”  
“啧。”

对于那名死者，军区里部分向导和哨兵被叫去问话，尤其是像狡啮以及槙岛这样的，当天还用高倍望远镜看抗议人群并且还用感官扩展去看的家伙。也是因为被问话，他们得以看到了死者的特写照片。不过对他们的问话并没有让警方得到任何有价值的线索，并且从他们的监控上看，他们不管是精神层面还是日常行为都没有任何疑点。

“那么对你来说，什么是最恐怖的事情。”狡啮问对方。  
“不被你爱着。”槙岛回答。  
“……你放心，我本来就不爱你。”  
“慎也君，你怎么可以辜负我对你的一片真心……”槙岛又作出了哀伤的表情。  
“拜托……闭嘴……我给你买鱼吃，闭嘴。”  
“我要……”  
“闭嘴！我买哪种你吃哪种！”狡啮粗暴地结束对话后，站起来走向食堂窗口……


	10. Chapter 10

“没用的东西就马上丢弃，代替品永远缺的。”槙岛打开狡啮的柜子的时候说。  
“喂！那是我的柜子！”狡啮从后面以手臂勾住对方的脖子，“你爹妈没有教过你不能随便开别人的柜子吗！”  
“我不知道我父母是谁。”槙岛以手指轻点狡啮的手臂，“这里也是我的宿舍，所以我有权开柜子，放我的东西。”  
“喂……”  
“趁‘The Thing’还没有来袭，我需要整理一下，我不喜欢无序的物品。”  
“不准丢我的东西！”狡啮放开手后‘警告’槙岛。  
“亲我一下。”  
“你能稍微正常一点吗？”狡啮瞪着对方。  
“亲我一下，我就保证不丢。”槙岛的样子似乎并没有在开玩笑。  
“好吧……”  
狡啮是亲了对方，只不过那是他将对方打跪之后，嘴唇碰了一下对方的额头。

“你真是会利用哨兵的速度优势。”从地上站起来的槙岛说着。  
“我很小心地没将你丢出去。”狡啮说，“就算你预判到了我的动作，你也来不及防守。”  
“普通人的战斗力怎么和哨兵比。”槙岛拉开柜子，“躲远一点，我要开始收拾了。”  
“我没靠近。”狡啮坐到沙发上，他的视野范围正好可以看到槙岛。

狡啮皱着眉看对方从原本只属于自己的柜子里搬出私人物品，尽管军队宿舍中不能放置太多的私人物品，但终归还是有的。狡啮此刻的感觉就像是中学时候接受风纪委员突袭检查一样。狡啮的私人物品大多是些不合时代的纸质书，以及几件便装。  
“这是什么？”  
槙岛搬出一个没有被封口的箱子，在狡啮阻止他之前，他就已经打开了箱子。箱子中是几个本子，上面还写了编号。  
“那是我写的小说。”狡啮无奈地说，他已经来不及阻止这个没礼貌的家伙翻开他的本子了。  
“你写的？”槙岛拿出其中一本翻开，在看了几页之后，他说，“战争结束之后，你可以去靠写作赚钱。”  
“你的玩笑开的太大了，首先，战争不会短时间结束，也可能不会结束吧……”狡啮坐回到沙发上，“好了，把那些放回去。”  
“我可以看吗？”槙岛问。  
“当然不可以。”狡啮立刻回答。  
与其说那些本子里是小说，不如说是狡啮对自己奇怪的梦的记述。在梦里，他不停地找寻着什么，像是在追逐一个幻影一般探求着什么。梦的内容建于逻辑和非逻辑之间，时而线索清晰又时而迷雾一片。但令人奇怪的是，当狡啮遇到槙岛之后，他就不再做那种奇怪的梦了。

凌晨时分，狡啮和槙岛被紧急集合令惊醒，他们迅速装备好到达集合地点。在居民区出现了‘The Thing’，队长简单介绍了情况之后，他们便上车出发了。  
在居民区出现了人形的精神体状‘The Thing’，这又是一个没有被记录的类型，按照上级的指示，在确保居民安全的情况下要捕获一只，  
“精神体……真难捕获……”在车上，有的士兵低声说着。  
“这次以槙岛为中心作战，其他人掩护，尤其是狡啮。”队长发话。  
“是！”  
但在个人频道里，队长对普通士兵和哨兵向导做了不同指示。槙岛首要任务去以精神层面上接触对方，在可能的情况下对‘The Thing’以精神牢笼方式控制，然后其他作战人员以力场捕获器禁锢那个生物。对于狡啮，队长的指示中特别有一条，如果槙岛被精神污染，或者反被‘The Thing’控制，就必须马上杀死他，毕竟被发狂的向导会对队中每个人的精神造成破坏。  
接到命令后，狡啮抬头看了一眼队长，随后又低头最后检查了一下武器。突然的，他想起槙岛曾经问过自己，想在什么时候结束同居生活，他的回答是越短越好。

到达作战地点后，小队按计划行动。狡啮和槙岛为同一小组，就在到达既定目标点的时候，槙岛突然说：  
“你会犹豫吗？狡啮。”  
听到槙岛这么说的时候，狡啮一怔。他怀疑槙岛读了他的内心，但转念一想，那或许并不可能，槙岛不具备读心的能力，那是资料上写明的。

居民区的平民大部分已经被疏散，而士兵们穿行在街巷中，以感知器做指引，接近‘The Thing’。在街道上行进的‘The Thing’仅有两只，它们从何而来，什么时候出现，不得而知，甚至连居住区的警报系统都没有对其做出预警。其中一只从一间无人居住的房间里晃出，近地漂浮，它似乎有目的一般，向着某个方向前进；而另一只则在出现地打转，随着出现时间的增加，可观察到的形体愈加暗淡，等士兵赶到的时候，原地打转的‘The Thing’已经彻底消失了，甚至感知器也不能探测到。于是进入居民区的3小队士兵马上改变了作战方针，都去围堵那只行走的‘The Thing’。

狡啮在槙岛身侧跑着，其他士兵跟在他们身后。根据资料，动物形精神体的‘The Thing’具备攻击精神层面的能力，有部分甚至可以直接破坏大脑活动，人形的‘The Thing’应该也具备相似的能力。  
“你有信心吗？”狡啮在队员频道里问槙岛。  
“或许……”  
槙岛的话还没有说完，那只本走在前方200米处的‘The Thing’突然回头，紧接着连同狡啮在内的士兵都感到一阵头疼，随即便失去了意识。而当他们醒来的时候，也是其他小队人员赶来的时候。苏醒的狡啮首先去找槙岛，他看到槙岛倒在离他约50米的一点钟方向。  
“槙岛！”  
狡啮晃晃悠悠地站起来，尽管他还是有些头晕，但勉强可以走路……他已经看清了槙岛身边有其他小队的队员在……狡啮有种莫名的恐惧，他害怕自己看到槙岛已经被其他人击毙的场景。

槙岛还活着……但是捕获‘The Thing’的任务却失败了，那只‘The Thing’同样消失了，而且也同样不能被感知器探知……

在这次任务后，槙岛接受了长达48小时的精神维护和测试，以测试他是否被‘The Thing’侵入神经。而其他士兵，包括狡啮所接受的精神维护要短的多。毕竟作战记录仪显示，槙岛在其他队员倒下后，曾接近过那只‘The Thing’。


	11. Chapter 11

狡啮认识槙岛是两个月之前的事情，那时候他还是个没有向导的哨兵。他听其他的哨兵说，有了向导以后，生活就会变得和过去不一样，大多是会变得舒心，而且作为搭档，两人可以彼此照应，而且心灵想通。不单是战斗中有极强的辅助作用，是好搭档，在生活中也有情投意合的好朋友。

“……你和你的向导睡过吗？”狡啮问坐在他对面的佐佐山，那家伙今天才和搭档一起转到这个战区。  
“你连搭档都不放过，狡啮慎也，我不记得有你这种饥不择食的朋友。”佐佐山看了一眼和自己并排坐在长椅上的家伙，“这么说来，你和那家伙睡了？”  
“没有。”狡啮看了眼手环式个人便携终端上的时间显示，“我该去领那家伙了。”  
“有空一起吃个饭。”佐佐山对着已经起身的狡啮说，“带上那家伙也可以。”  
“啊……会的。”狡啮的口气听上去像是某种‘无奈’。

 

在监护区门口，狡啮由引导机器人引致办理手续的窗口，按照规定签字并按下掌纹后，他被告知需要等候几分钟。等候的时间里，狡啮琢磨着，这种事情不是应该队长来办比较好吗。他记得他作为新兵的时候，唯一一次的哨兵能力失控后，他也被关到了这里，在做了很长一段时间的精神引导以及维护后，情绪平复的他被放了出来，来接他的是他当时的队长，只是那个人早就在两年前战死了。  
“久等了。”  
在狡啮回想过去的时候，槙岛已经走出来了。狡啮看着对方，一时没想出要说什么，尽管他明知没必要说什么‘安慰’的话。  
“你没事了？”狡啮问槙岛。  
“嗯，深层检查也通过了，没有任何问题，我还可以继续做你的搭档。但是精神冲击造成的波动需要一段时间的调整，那是我待在机构中这么长时间的主要原因。”  
“没事就好……回去吧，圣护。”  
“……你怎么不叫我的姓了？”槙岛微笑着，“精神医护人员还跟我说过一些有趣的事情，关于你的。”  
“我怎么称呼你就怎么称呼！”  
“你真是个有趣的人，狡啮君。”槙岛边说边向前走。  
“啧。”

精神监护区的医护人员是具有高度精神力的人类，以至于不具备普通人所具备的体能，他们只能依靠全封闭式的悬浮装置来移动。  
这类维护型的人可以与生物之间直接建立精神联系，据说可以渗透一切精神屏障。但是不同于感测型以及向导型，他们不能感知人内心的隐秘，也不能扩展哨兵的感官，但却可以平复一切已知的精神紊乱以及具有强制安抚哨兵的能力，甚至具有与精神体类的‘The Thing’直接沟通的能力。也是因为过于强大的精神力，他们的外貌和普通人有了极大的不同，他们皮肤近乎透明，且肢体细弱，脑部极其发达，那样子简直就像旧时科幻片中的外星人，而且他们的寿命只相当于普通人平均寿命的一半。这类精神维护型的人类的父母也同样是普通人，而且在出生前没有任何征兆。

“要去吃点什么吗？”在回去的路上，狡啮问走在他身后的槙岛。  
“你请客。”  
“哪次不是我付钱！？”狡啮回头，“走那么慢，你没事吧？需要我背你吗？”  
“你不觉得抱更好吗？”  
“拖你回去更好。”

槙岛快走几步跟上狡啮，他试着去拽了一下对方的手，没想到，狡啮的反应比他预想的更为强烈。  
“你干什么！”狡啮猛地抽回手。  
“不干什么。槙岛举起双手，做了一个‘我不会这么做了’的姿势。  
“啧。”狡啮看了一眼槙岛，“你被咬坏脑子了？”  
“我的精神评估是正常的。”  
“你的正常就是半疯。”狡啮推开餐厅的门，“下次再去外面吃，今天先吃食堂。”  
“下次是什么时候？”  
“我乐意的时候。”

他们进入食堂的时候，差不多已临近午餐结束。尽管不会存在食物短缺，但用餐时间一旦结束，任何窗口都会自动关闭，不会提供任何食物。狡啮问了槙岛要什么之后，他让对方去找个位置坐下，然后他去刷识别码，领取食物。  
“果然不如人工做出来的好吃。”槙岛‘抱怨’着。  
“可以吃饱的情况下，你有什么不满。”狡啮瞪了对方一眼。  
“想要我给你做饭吗？”  
“谁要吃你做的饭……”狡啮说话间一把抓住槙岛的手，“你把肉给我吃了！必须吃！这又不是合成的！”  
“就算是天然的，我也不喜欢吃肉。”  
“必须吃。”狡啮瞪着对方，“我不会替你吃的。”  
“……如果要人恢复体力可以用其他方法，而且我的样子并不像是没有精神。”槙岛放下叉子，然后他艰难地将被按着的手翻过来，掌心朝上。  
“肉是补充体力必须的东西，不管你愿不愿意……”  
“你终于愿意握着我的手了，狡啮。”槙岛微笑地说。  
“……你信不信我现在打死你。”  
“如果你愿意陪葬的话，请便。”槙岛以中指指腹摩擦对方的掌心。  
“啧！”狡啮抽回手，瞪着槙岛，“下次我绝对不去把你领出来！”  
“既然你把我领出来，那么你就是我恢复期的监护人了。”  
“你以为我愿意吗！”  
“亲爱的哨兵，你真的狠心丢下我一个人吗？”  
“闭嘴……”狡啮真有种去卡住对方脖子，让其闭嘴的冲动。

尽管做了精神评估，且被‘释放’的槙岛也要接受一段时间的‘软禁’观察，在这段时间里，他只能在自己宿舍为圆心的一定范围内活动，并且他的哨兵也在这段时间内不能参加战斗，而需监视他，保证他不会再突发状况。同时这也是佐佐山光留和藤间幸三郎调入此战区的原因。


	12. Chapter 12

“为什么我们的生活如此的富足。”合上书的槙岛说，“我们的小王国里不缺能源，不缺少物资，更可以让每个人都吃饱。”  
“你有什么不满吗？”靠着两个枕头的狡啮斜视着躺在他身边的慵懒的槙岛。  
“我为什么要对这个时刻关心着我的生活起居以及言行的小王国不满呢？”槙岛看着狡啮，“如果我当了国王，就封你当我的侍从。”  
“你还活在中世纪吗？”狡啮用手上合上的书拍向槙岛的脸，“你连当个吉祥物的资格都没有，谁会需要这样一点不可爱的吉祥物。”  
“你想过自由吗？狡啮。”以手挡住书的槙岛说着。  
“我可没进过监狱。”  
“你认为你是自由的吗？”槙岛坐起来问对方，“向往无拘无束的自由吗？狡啮慎也。”  
“说什么疯话。”  
“从你的小说里，我感到一种无法挣脱的束缚。”说着，槙岛从枕头下拿出了属于狡啮的笔记本，“你在向往自由。”  
“那是你读解过度。”狡啮瞥了一眼那本子上的编号，是‘Ⅵ’。

槙岛不再说话，他继续读那本手写的小说。在这段被‘软禁’的时光里，他一直在阅读狡啮写的小说。难得他居然没有对其做任何‘讽刺’，只是单纯的阅读，同时他也没有对书稿的内容做任何称赞。目前他看到了第六本，故事正写道一个刑警对人生感到了疑惑，对其自身的行为产生了不曾有过的疑问。槙岛并没有问过狡啮，是不是把自己代入进去，毕竟通篇都是以第一人称叙述的。  
傍晚的时光是相对闲暇的，他们可以坐在同一张床上看着各自的书，而不用担心紧急集合的命令。毕竟槙岛是被‘软禁’，而狡啮也是他的‘看护人’。被成为‘埃奎斯’的防护力场似乎并没有影响天空的颜色，它总是那么忠于职守，保护着这座被称为‘瑞亚’的城市。在城市中偶尔也能见到巨大的‘The Thing’飞过的上空，而这时，除了会有全市紧急状态的警报外，也有人会赞叹‘The Thing’的巨大与美丽，‘共生’组织曾经的首领就是其中之一。

“你从哪里搞到这些东西的？”合上本子的槙岛问。  
“什么东西？”  
“本子还有笔。”槙岛的食指关节敲击着本子的封面，“这些‘文物’现在可不好找……你用了多少只笔来写这些？”  
“找这些是费了不少劲……有一些……”狡啮突然闭嘴了。  
“什么？”槙岛凑近对方，“说给我听听。”  
“偷偷带回来的。”狡啮低声说。  
“那些被丢弃了多少年，居然没有被腐蚀掉。”槙岛笑着，“你果然是糟蹋了古物，那些可能是什么人的遗物。”  
“闭嘴。”狡啮瞪了对方一眼。  
“下次出城任务的时候，我会注意帮你搜寻的，如果作战区是废城中。”槙岛说着，“要不要感谢我？”  
“当然不要。”  
槙岛没有再说下去，他凑过去舔了下狡啮的下颚，而这个动作并没有让狡啮产生过激反应，或许在相处的这段时间里，他已经习惯了槙岛的‘奇怪的举动’。  
“你干什么？”皱着眉，狡啮问对方。  
“做一点消磨时光的事情。”槙岛的手隔着T恤抚摸着对方的胸膛，“如何？我现在有点兴趣。”  
“我可没有做好建立肉体联系的准备，不是吗？”狡啮嗤笑着。  
“我也没有，我只是要打发时间而已。”槙岛的嘴唇凑近对方的唇，轻吹口气，“不要把事情想的那么复杂。”  
“把事情搞复杂的是你。”  
“是吗？”  
槙岛轻吻了对方，他半闭着眼睛，带着一点戏谑的味道，以嘴唇摩擦对方的嘴唇并轻舔一下。狡啮并没有推开他，而这像是一个信号，让槙岛的行为更近了一步。他抚摸着对方的脸，随后又捏了捏。  
“慎也君，你还真是可爱。”  
“别这么叫我，我不习惯。”狡啮别过头，“你想做什么？”  
“做成年人的事情。”  
“为国家奉献一切吗？”狡啮嗤笑着，“那是必须的义务。”  
“所以我才说，你太可爱了，慎也。”  
“闭嘴。”

狡啮回吻了槙岛，他双手环搭在对方的腰上，他吻了对方的唇，鼻翼，脸，也回避了槙岛的‘你有过多少次经验’的问题。  
“你相信我吗？”槙岛单手拿下狡啮的‘白塔’，“这不会是建肉体联系，只是为了让你舒服一点，我不认为耳机是一个好的道具。”  
“或许我今晚可以相信你。”狡啮说着，再次吻了对方。

精神空间被进入，噪音被隔绝，内心像是被抚慰一般的舒服……狡啮熟悉这个感觉，他不得不承认，这样的确令人舒服，但同时他也抵触这种心灵被窥探的感觉，这大概就是他一直不能与槙岛建立精神和肉体双重联系的原因。他内心深处是抵触槙岛的，完全的抵触……  
狡啮将槙岛压在身下，他吻对方，抚摸着对方。槙岛也在吻他，已经撩起了他的那件印着军徽的T恤。槙岛的手在抚摸他的腰部，他的背部。狡啮停下了动作，他看着槙岛，同事也被槙岛凝视。  
“你信任我吗？”狡啮问对方。  
“和你一样。”槙岛回答，“内心极度的不安会变成无休止的追问，但却得到一个难以令自身满意的答案……人在烦躁不安的时候，往往愿意把别人也惹得烦躁不安。”  
“别背书了，我知道你读过了。”狡啮吻了对方的额头，“你可以在我听不见的时候，随意背书，背多久都随意。”  
“我可以关闭你的听觉。”槙岛伸手抚摸对方的脸，“要试试吗？”  
“当然不。”  
“对于不知道那一天会死的我们，及时行乐才是最正确的选择。”  
“我不是你的玩具，不要随意关闭我的感官。”  
“为什么要听你的？”  
“因为我随时可以杀了你，就算你关闭我的感官。”狡啮一只手放在槙岛的脖子上。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”


	13. Chapter 13

面对槙岛问他之前有多少经验、和女人的次数、和男人的次数、有没有过固定伴侣之类的问题时，狡啮一概选择了‘回避’。  
“你很在乎那些吗？”狡啮反问对方，“你每次都话这么多吗？”  
“我们需要彼此了解。”槙岛摸着对方的手臂，“你是我的哨兵，我是你的向导，只有互相了解才能更好的合作，不是吗？”  
“那么先回答我，你和别人的时候，都是这么话多吗？”  
“你认为呢？”槙岛反问。  
“你真烦人。”  
狡啮咬了对方的下唇，而他的做法则是换来了槙岛在他手臂上狠抓了一把。

“听说军需处的二等兵船原很仰慕你。”槙岛摸着刚才自己抓的地方，“很受欢迎啊，狡啮前辈。”  
“只要不把‘哨兵’当作怪物就好。”狡啮翻身躺到槙岛的旁边，“还要继续吗？”  
“为什么不？”

槙岛凑近对方，他吻了狡啮。他的手抚摸着狡啮的胸膛，‘连瘀伤能力都比普通人强，居然没有留下疤痕。’他这么夸赞着对方，不过狡啮对此只是嗤笑一声。槙岛吻着狡啮的脸，接着他在对方的耳廓轻舔，并为对方的敏感而开心。  
“为什么不彻底接受我，敞开你的心扉。”槙岛问。  
“我允许你进入我的精神层面，这难道不是对你敞开心扉吗？”狡啮回答。  
“全身心接受我。”  
“我们还没有到建立肉体联系的程度，不是吗？”  
“坏孩子。”槙岛说着亲吻了对方的颈侧，“需要好好教育。”  
“连给军校生做义务讲座都不愿意去的你，还想要教育我？”狡啮摸了一下槙岛的头发，“是谁说的，不当兵就去当老师的。”  
“我可是个能自由选择自己职业的……大少爷啊……”槙岛吻着对方的胸膛，“不要当兵了，和我一起享受人生，如何？” 枕在狡啮胸口的槙岛抬眼看对方。  
“你脑子里就不能装一点正经的事情吗？何况你想退伍就退伍？”狡啮嗤笑一声，“大少爷，世界可不是围着你转的。”   
“……当你变成废人的时候，就会自动退伍。”槙岛抚摸着对方的腹肌，之后他的手摸向了狡啮的下体，“所以要尽力为国家做贡献啊，狡啮慎也。”  
“啧，你……嗯……”

狡啮记得槙岛说过自己技术很好，对此狡啮一直对槙岛这种说法抱着将信将疑的想法，但当槙岛含住他的东西后，他原先的怀疑的被一扫而空……槙岛对他的刺激恰到好处，并且逐渐将他带入某种‘享受’中，他的顶端被舌头舔舐刺激，他的侧壁被亲吻被轻咬，他的东西被含入……一切节奏好像都是槙岛在控制，那家伙并没有让他射出来……  
“你……你怎么……”单手按着槙岛头的狡啮问，他呼吸比刚才太急促，但他却尽力掩饰这一点。  
“书本是不能交给你全部的技巧的。”槙岛手指摩擦这对方的顶端边缘，“对吗？”  
“你这个家伙……”  
“开始喜欢我了吗？”槙岛微笑着说。  
“别做白日梦了。”

尽管不是第一次被床伴采取骑乘位，但狡啮依旧认为这一次的体验是不一样，首先他不再需要戴‘白塔’，而且内心也被抚慰着。他看着扭动身体的槙岛，观察着对方的表情，但槙岛脸上除了‘愉悦’就什么都读不到了……狡啮双手捏着对方的臀部，用力上顶，而槙岛充满愉快感觉的呻吟声回应他的动作……槙岛贴在他身上，手指扣紧他的背部，甚至还咬了他的肩膀……  
“受不了的话，告诉我，我会慢一点。”狡啮嗤笑着说。  
“就算再猛烈一些也无所谓……”喘息的间隙，槙岛回答，“或者这就是你的极限吗？”  
“那就别后悔。”  
说着，狡啮将槙岛压在床上，他深吻了对方，并且动作更加激烈……本以为自己会顾及‘向导’的体力，但现在他不想再收敛了……

 

“弄疼你了？”撵灭烟的狡啮笑着问背对他躺着的槙岛。  
“又不是第一次……”槙岛说。  
“为什么情绪这么低落。”狡啮抚摸着槙岛的手臂，“怎么了？”  
“……或许我不能建立肉体联系。”槙岛说话的时候，依旧没有翻身面对对方。  
“为什么这么说。”  
“你的内心在拒绝我。”槙岛翻身说，并以手指点在对方胸口上，“我可以帮你屏蔽外界干扰，可以扩展你的感官，但不能进入你的精神深层。”  
“你在尝试进入我精神深层？就在刚才？！”  
“你很介意吗？”  
“你应该事先和我说清楚，如果你要建立肉体联系而不是单纯的做爱，你就应该告诉我！”狡啮激动起来，“建立肉体联系是件很严肃的事情，不是吗？！”  
“生气了吗？”  
“……”狡啮躺下，不再说话。  
“我该向你道歉吗？”槙岛支起身体，“你最好戴上‘白塔’。”  
“……你应该告诉我。”狡啮戴上‘白塔’的时候，精神联系中段了，只是这一次他没有被突然回来的噪音侵扰。  
“乖，不要生气。”槙岛俯身吻了对方的额头，“做个乖孩子。”  
“喂！”  
“晚安。”  
槙岛说完边躺回枕头上，但不久他就起来，并且拽着狡啮的一只手臂，让对方的手臂伸直，之后他躺到在狡啮的手臂上。而狡啮则一直皱眉看着槙岛……  
“你干什么？”狡啮作势要抽回手臂。  
“搂着我。”闭着眼睛的槙岛说。  
“凭什么！？”  
“凭你在意我，爱我。”槙岛说着便将手放在对方的胸口上，“早点承认吧。”  
“滚。”

因为正处于被‘软禁’的阶段，所以两人不用在意隔日几点起床，也不用担心训练时间……至于对于隔日进入他们宿舍佐佐山光留，两人大略就算被看到全裸抱在一起的情景也不会太在意吧……


	14. Chapter 14

‘瑞亚’中分部有三个大战区，分别被成为‘狄刻’、‘欧诺弥亚’以及‘厄瑞涅’，战区统一被称成为‘忒弥斯’的机构管理。每个战区下又有诸多小战区与分支机构，同时这些战区几乎涵盖了‘瑞亚’中所有的地区。以国家的说法，“每个人都是抵御‘The Thing’的士兵，城市中每个地方都可能成为战场。”但有趣的是，在国家内，军方的权利是被严格的限制的，真正持国的是文官以及一套被成为‘西比拉’的生命管理系统。  
狡啮和槙岛所在的是‘狄刻’战区内的某个小战区。最近此战区内的哨兵因伤亡或者退伍而减员，故而从其他战区调来了一些人作为战力补充，佐佐山光留和藤间幸三郎就是这个时候被从‘欧诺弥亚’调来。

佐佐山光留，比狡啮慎也早两年入伍，也算是狡啮的前辈了，但因为曾在同一中队中作战，两人的关系还不算坏……当知道自己被调入‘狄刻’而且和狡啮是同一个子战区后，佐佐山马上将这个消息告诉了狡啮，并在一番闲谈之后，双方做了‘有空一起吃饭叙旧’的约定。但第一次约会佐佐山就被狡啮放了鸽子，还是一只大鸽子……

“喂……佐佐山……嗯……我在……”  
早上，半睡半醒的狡啮接起了来自佐佐山的电话，不过他没有开启视频。在简单道歉之后，当他得知对方就在他宿舍门口的时候，他稍做犹豫便取消了手环移动中端上的门禁控制。之后他又躺回了床上，活动了一下被压麻的手臂……

“你这家伙……”走进室内的佐佐山看了一眼床上的家伙，“大概咱们还没有好到可以无所顾忌的程度吧。”  
“一起吃饭的事情……我是真的忘记了……”狡啮坐起来，拉了一下盖在身上的被子，把自己更加严实地遮住，“你和向导相处的还好吗？”  
“没好到你这种程度。”佐佐山坐到了床边的沙发上。  
“你好。”  
佐佐山身后的藤间简单地打了招呼后走到床边，他看了眼似乎还在睡的槙岛后，一把揪起对方身上的被子。  
“你上次被人弄得这么乱七八糟是什么时候，圣护君？”藤间说着。  
“……慎也，我也要。”根本没有理藤间的问话，槙岛伸手够向狡啮手中的水瓶，说话的语气就像是个被吵醒的孩子。  
“别乱抓！”狡啮停止了喝水，随后他把水瓶递给槙岛，但对方并没有接……无奈的叹了口气，狡啮拿着水瓶喂槙岛喝……  
“嗯……我再睡一会儿……”喝够的槙岛躺回床上，并‘抢’过了狡啮的被子。  
“喂！”  
下意识的拽了一下被子后，狡啮只得放弃。他抓过丢在地上的裤子套上后，对屋里的客人说‘稍等’后便进入了浴室。

“你们认识？”佐佐山问藤间。  
“认识很久了。”藤间放开了被子，随后坐到了床上，“圣护君真是有一点都没变……”  
话说到一半，藤间突然住口，他突然感到脑部一阵刺痛，尽管他强忍住没有流露出表情，但瞬间到来的巨大疼痛还让他无法再说下去，索性那疼痛很快就消失了。

“藤间君，好久不见了……”槙岛说着坐起来。和狡啮不同，他完全不在乎裸体被人看到，“你的新搭档吗？早点肉体联系啊，可别像上一个，还没建立肉体联系就阵亡了。”  
“我们即使只有精神联系，也可以做得很好，对吧，佐佐山君？”藤间转头对佐佐山说。  
“啊……是吧……”佐佐山含糊地回答。  
“看来你的搭档还不了解你。”槙岛说着下了床，完全不遮蔽的身体让佐佐山扭过头。  
“战场的稳定合作比什么都重要。”藤间看着槙岛。  
“以你的简历来看……换一个向导来说，会更有说服力……”槙岛说着走向浴室，“狡啮，好了没有？”

“你真吵……”  
戴好‘白塔’的狡啮走出浴室，稍微犹豫了一下，他还是在槙岛的示意下，轻吻了对方的唇。等槙岛进浴室之后，他问来访的两人要不要喝点什么，虽然只有饮用水。  
“现在问是不是有点太晚了！”佐佐山大声说。  
“和你新搭档相处的如何？”狡啮拿出饮用水放在沙发前的茶几上。  
“和你看到的一样。”佐佐山回答，一旁的藤间坐回到沙发上。  
“那就好……”狡啮自己喝着水。  
“……这就是你昨晚爽约的原因？”佐佐山看了一眼乱七八糟的床铺以及被安全套、纸团、空水瓶挤满的垃圾桶，“看起来你这月的垃圾处理费要提高了……”  
“啊……是啊……”狡啮含糊地回答。

与藤间打过了招呼，并和佐佐山随便聊了一些什么之后，狡啮望了眼浴室，正巧这个时候，槙岛出了浴室。不过他没有和藤间说什么，只是单纯地挨着狡啮坐到了床上。军队配给的宿舍空间对于四人显得过于窄小了。

“午餐可以去城中心那家有名的餐厅。”槙岛提议，“如何？”  
“哪家？”  
“坡伦贝尔（Polar Bear）。”槙岛回答。  
“喂……去哪里太奢侈了吧……”佐佐山苦笑，“我们的薪金……”  
“没关系，那里是我名下的店。”槙岛站起来，“既然决定就出发吧。”  
“喂！别擅自决定！”狡啮抗议。  
“你有更好的提议吗？”槙岛干脆坐到了狡啮腿上，“你难道要用食堂的廉价食物来赔偿爽约吗？”  
“喂……下去……”狡啮推了一把槙岛，“就去那个地方。”  
“你们呢？有其他安排吗？”  
“只要没有突发事件就可以。”佐佐山回答。  
“喂……你不是还处于观察期吗，可以随便离开营区吗！？”狡啮突然说。  
“所以才要我的哨兵担保，再加上另外一组向导士兵，且有明确目的地的情况下，我就可以离开营区。”槙岛说，“难道这种规定你会不知道？”  
“我又不是经常进监狱或者被软禁的人。”狡啮嗤笑着……


	15. Chapter 15

“金原祐治？我不清楚，我参军之后对于餐厅人员的增减便不再过问了。”警局里的槙岛说着，“不给我杯水吗？常守警官。”  
“还有一些问题需要您回答。”常守将一些照片展示在槙岛眼前的电子屏上，“您确定不认识这几个人？”  
“当然不。”槙岛微笑着，“将正在用餐的我带到警局，就是为了问我这些我不知道答案的问题吗？如果调查不出结果，你们需要公示全程，以解除负面影响。”  
“那么您需要接受一下精神渗透。”常守收起浮空电子屏，“金原祐治是您餐厅曾经的雇员，其他人是他的同党。”  
“您在无端的怀疑我吗？常守警官，我不可能彻底监控餐厅雇员的一举一动……何况，这不是应该是‘西比拉’的职责吗？”  
“他们完全切断了‘西比拉’对他们的看护。对不起，我不能再说了。”常守站起来，“请您一定配合调查，这是为了国家安全。”  
“那么请早点做出公开，我不希望餐厅声誉被影响。”  
槙岛站起来，跟随着常守离开警局询问室，他身后还跟着另外一名警员以及一台自走制暴机械。

 

狡啮慎也坐在等候室里苦笑着，对面是他中学时候的同学宜野座伸元。  
“你第一次进警局吧。狡啮同学。”  
“别这么叫我，听着有些不习惯了。”狡啮苦笑，“那个家伙没事吧。”  
“你的向导吗？只是叫他配合调查而已。”  
“他又犯什么事了……”  
“又？”  
“是啊……”狡啮简单将他和槙岛认识的过程说给对方听，“老爹真是介绍给我了一个麻烦的混蛋。”  
“至少你有了向导，不用单独作战了。”宜野座顿了几秒，“我听父亲说起过，你一直没有向导，一直在孤单作战。现在你终于有搭档了，真好。”  
“啊……也是……”狡啮看着一眼对方，“那个家伙什么时候能出来，宵禁的时间快到了……看起来我又要被队长骂了。”  
“只要没有问题，很快就会结束的。”  
“……但愿别出事。”狡啮望了一眼墙壁上的时钟……不管怎么说，外出期间被带进警局怎么都不好报告……

 

“记住尽早给我公示。”槙岛拿着外套站在警局门口，对送他们出来的警官说，“对于今天在我餐厅里发生的事情，请给出全程公示。”  
“请你放心，我们会对这件事做声明的。”宜野座说着。  
“走吧，宵禁时间快到了……”狡啮拽了一下槙岛的手臂。  
“没关系，有人会来送我们回去。”槙岛说着看了一下手环终端上的时间……在他说完不久，一辆豪华轿车停在警局附近……  
“太夸张了吧……”狡啮看着那辆车。  
“对我来说这很正常。”槙岛走向轿车。  
“这家伙……”狡啮摇摇头，向宜野座和常守道别之后，他也向轿车走去。

 

在用餐过程中被警察找上门，还被带去警局做调查，的确不是什么愉快的经历。不过对此槙岛似乎并没有表现出什么不快，到时狡啮有些许‘内疚’，毕竟他跟槙岛去了警局而将佐佐山和藤间留在餐厅中。一名餐厅的前雇员被指参与了几起人口失踪案件，作为当初雇佣那人的老板，槙岛会被调查也是自然的事情，但这件事对槙岛来说，或许并不是一件坏事。

 

“警局的精神渗透系统果然和军方的不一致。”餐厅地下室中的崔求成看着多屏幕的数据分析，“尽管只是浅层渗透，但是能在短时间内复制到如此多的信息……槙岛先生，咱们究竟谁是天才呢。”  
自言自语的崔求成嗤笑一声……或许他很幸运，作为‘掠夺者’组织的他潜入这座城市竟然可以遇到槙岛圣护。也没有想到那个渗透他精神深层的家伙居然会有兴趣帮助他，但同时他也要帮对方做些有趣的事情……

 

回到军营，槙岛和狡啮向队长做了报告，而队长也告知他们，槙岛的‘软禁’已经结束了。至于被警方带走的事情，队长表示已经得到了详细的过程说明，槙岛不需要再接受军方调查。  
“你果然是大少爷。”队长嗤笑着说，“如果不是因为‘The Thing’，你这样的家伙怎么会出现在军队里。”  
“如果退伍了我可以为你介绍工作。”跨列站立的槙岛说。  
“别太放肆！”队长拍着桌子，“你以为你是谁！”  
“一名向导。”  
“够了！别在我眼前晃！出去！明天正常训练！”  
“是！”槙岛和狡啮同时回答。

 

“槙岛……”在回去的路上，狡啮说。  
“什么？”  
“你对我有什么隐瞒吗？”  
“对你隐瞒我的财产数额吗？想要知道的话，我明天让助理送一份详细年度财产报告给你。”槙岛笑着说，“终于开始对我有兴趣了吗？”  
“如果没有‘The Thing’，你会在做什么。”  
“以我想要的方式自由自在的生活，你呢？成为刑警吗？”槙岛尾指勾了一下对方的尾指，“或许我们不可能相遇，生活在两个截然不同的世界。”  
“是啊……如果你犯事进了警局，我一定会好好收拾你的，让你再也没有犯罪的机会。”  
“说的我好像就是罪犯一样。”  
“你本来就是。”狡啮的手臂搂住了对方的肩膀，“如果被督察抓住了，就说你喝醉了。”  
“为什么喝醉的不是你呢？”槙岛靠近了对方，手臂搭在了对方的腰上……顺手，他拍了下狡啮的臀……


	16. 繁星隐藏的夜晚是不可隐匿的彼方（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崔槙的如何相识的故事（？）  
> 可以当作番外吧……插在正章中的番外……嗯……

“外面的世界是怎样的？对于被封闭在防护罩中的人类，会不会就像是鱼缸中的金鱼？有着丰富的食物，可以自由活动但却有限的空间，没有天敌……不，‘The Thing’就是我们的天敌……对不对？崔求成。”

坐在椅子的上槙岛微笑着俯视着跪在不远处的直视着自己的崔求成，尽管对方并不是自愿跪下的。崔求成像是在努力挣扎，但是却无法站起来，他的身体像是被无形的力量压制着，不能自由行动。

“那么来谈谈你是怎么突破‘埃奎斯’进入城市的，我记得那个可爱的小罩子只能从内部打开……崔求成，或许你可以告诉我一些有趣的事情。”  
穿着便服的槙岛站起来，走近对方，完全的放松状态显示出他根本不会为自身的安全担心。  
“不想说吗？我并没有封住你的口。”  
“直接读取我的记忆不是更方便吗。”崔求成冷笑着，“或者直接报告你的国家，让他们来审讯我。”  
“我啊……更喜欢凭借自己意识行动的人……”槙岛蹲在崔求成面前，“水仙会不会讨厌只有一只眼睛的哥哥呢？”  
“你要做什么！”  
崔求成还未做出语言抗争，他的右手就已经不由自主的抬起，伸出的食指指向了自己的右眼……

 

偶尔，在城市外行动的战队会遇到‘掠夺者’，不过这只是城市官方对那些游民的称谓，坊间则直接称其为‘强盗’，而这个游民组织则称自己为‘解放阵营’。  
在官方的记录上，‘掠夺者’并没有一个固定的大型基地，而是有多个小型基地，多以被废弃的旧城区为基础建立。他们利用过去世界遗留下的物资制造武器，并且使用这些武器抢劫过出城活动的小型战队，当然了，他们成功过，也失败过。政府曾经想将那些流民招入城中进行再教育，以补充有限的劳动力，但那些人中罕有响应，或借此机会进入城市展开一系列‘反抗’活动。最终，城市方面只得全面放弃流民，并勒令出城活动的小队见到‘掠夺者’一概诛杀。

 

“还是不想说吗？”槙岛的手指滑过崔求成布满血痕的脸颊，看着对方空洞的双眼，“抑制你的疼痛也是有时间限制的，我可以为你倒数。”  
“你真是奇怪的人……”崔求成突然冷笑起来，“直接渗透我的思想是捷径……或许你只是个单纯的施虐狂！”  
“对我来说，我更为感兴趣的是人的自我意识……以及……疼痛忍耐的极限。”槙岛站起来，走向椅子，“人并不会轻易死去，对吗？外来者。”

槙岛家大屋的地下室中具备良好的隔音效果，即使崔求成如何撕声喊叫喊叫，外界也不会听到半分。应该感谢泉宫寺先生，他在为槙岛建立这所宅院的时候，越过了一些‘必要’的手续，所以槙岛的这件住宅并不是外观上看到的那么‘简单’。  
“你真是一个玩乐心很重的孩子。”住宅落成之际，泉宫寺这样对槙岛说。  
“我只是寂寞的享受人生这场游戏而已。”槙岛微笑着回答。

 

“我们自由生活在防护罩下，而你们生活在被‘The Thing’充斥的外部空间。”坐回到椅子上的槙岛看着再次醒过来的崔求成，“你们为何要侵入城市？为了物资吗？你们可以利用的自然资源更多。为了宣传你们的理念？这座城市里已经有太多的‘与自然共生，与‘The Thing和平相处’的说法了。”  
“你……直接……”  
“我依旧抱着让你自己说出来的祈望。”槙岛饶有兴致的看着对方，“首先，为何选择我的住宅为目标？让我家防卫系统瞬间失灵的技术并不是一般人可以掌握的。”  
“你真是好奇心很重的家伙。”崔求成依旧是冷笑的，“所知的事情太少，所以才会对一切有所好奇。”  
“学识浅薄的我自然不会放过一切求知的机会。”  
“自己渴望得到的东西为何不亲自去探索？”  
“我正在探索。”槙岛看着对方，“或许我可以换一个传统的方式，比如……你还有多少同谋？你的目的是什么？”  
“都在我脑中。”  
“有趣的人。”槙岛微笑着。  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
“人即使在不受伤的情况下，也可以通过刺激脑内特定区域而使人产生疼痛效果。想必这点你已经很清楚了……嗯，不过你已经受伤了。”  
“你还真是爱说笑。”跪着的崔求成嗤笑着。  
“承蒙夸奖。”

 

在地下室中，除去崔求成还活着之外，其他三名潜入者都已经变成了尸体，而槙岛则在饶有兴致的玩着对方携带来的武器。而他也并非不知那些人为了绑架他而来，至于为何留下崔求成，槙岛目前只是因为对方可以从外界破坏自家安保系统感到些许‘好奇’，毕竟他家的安保系统就像是一个缩小的‘埃奎斯’。如果‘掠夺者’掌握了那样的技术，甚至可以从外部突破‘埃奎斯’，那么他们为何不发动侵入城市的行动……或许，谁在城市内向他们提供必要的技术支持……

 

“你并不是完全衷心于你的政府，否则我现在就应该被官员审讯，而不是被你用私刑。”崔求成说着，尽管已经止血，但是他依旧感到丝丝疼痛。  
“我只是一个餐厅老板而已，嗯，也算是个品行优良的商人。”槙岛说，“对于我自身的安全，我必须谨慎……”


	17. 繁星隐藏的夜晚是不可隐匿的彼方（下）

“如果你有机会离开‘瑞亚’，你会去哪里？”崔求成问槙岛。  
“我？我怎么会离开这里。”槙岛微笑着看着对方，“对义眼还习惯吗？”  
“毕竟不是‘原装’的。”崔求成嗤笑着，“为什么不杀我？”  
“你还没有说出‘掠夺者’的内应是谁。”槙岛看着病床上的崔求成，手指滑过紧扣着对方双手的皮带，“我可是一个守法的公民，对城市的安危是相当在意的。”  
“杀人、擅用私刑、扣留外来者……这并不是一个好公民应该做的。”  
“我为了自身安危做出不得已的举动。”槙岛俯视着崔求成，“……嗯，我想我认识你们的内应。”  
“终于愿意读取我的思想了？”崔求成再次嗤笑，“不等我主动说出来吗？”  
“对我来说，随心所欲是件愉快的事情。”槙岛坐到崔求成床边的椅子上，“只是我想不到‘掠夺者’会派出一名高级人员……或者说……一枚弃子来‘捕捉’我。”  
“你的猜测是多余的。”  
“啊……你不相信也是不出所料的，毕竟你不能读取其他人的思想。”  
“死无对证。”崔求成看着槙岛。  
“随你相信。”槙岛站起来，“那么请好好休息，崔先生。”

崔求成并不能相信槙岛，或者说他根本就不相信槙岛，毕竟那是个让他亲手挖去自己眼睛的人。尽管槙岛目前对他的态度很‘温柔’，但他知道在那个人温柔的面具下是不可被束缚的‘野兽’。

“合你口味吗？崔先生。”槙岛问坐在长桌一侧的崔求成，“对于我给于的食物，你吃的时候似乎不带任何戒心啊。”  
“如果你要杀我，我现在就和我的同伴一样了。”崔求成瞥了一眼坐在主人位的槙岛，“你为什么要留我这个活口。”  
“你认为呢？”  
“我对你还有利用价值。”崔求成嗤笑着，“不是吗？”  
“你真的是天才啊，崔先生。”槙岛放下叉子，“那么……来谈谈你如何修改‘埃奎斯’的权限……你可以放心的说，这世界上并没有‘完美的监控’。”  
“在我看来，你是在给自己制造麻烦……你的所作所为并不是一个守法公民会做的。”崔求成说完擦了擦嘴角，“法外权的保质期很短。”  
“所以就要抓紧时间。”槙岛微笑着，“……崔先生，你认为你脑中真的有‘精神屏障’吗？”  
“……”  
“如果‘屏障’真的被其他精神力者植入你的脑中，那么我所能感测到的只有他们为你植入‘假象’。”槙岛直视着对方的眼睛，“或者说，你们只是认为我仅仅是单纯的‘向导型’……连必要的防范也不做，不过这也说不通……嗯，难道你们会以为百分之百成功，连备用方案也不准备。”  
“果然低估你了……”崔求成嗤笑着摇头，“从你说出水仙的名字的时候，我大略就知道了。”  
“那么愿意说出你们的目的了吗？不单是绑架我这么简单吧。”  
“这只是第一步……”崔求成坐直身体，“作为交换，说出你的目的。”  
“我的目的？”  
“让我活着的目的。”  
“仅是出于兴趣，这样的答案你满意吗？”槙岛微笑着，随后他站起来，走到落地窗边看着庭院，“我从出生就生活在‘保护’下，对外面的世界还有一份好奇心。”  
“你想要什么答案尽管从我脑中挖去，你这类人最擅长的就是这种事。”  
“不，我最擅长的是烹饪。”  
“这个笑话不好笑。”崔求成再次嗤笑，“你的目的是什么？”  
“让我的疑惑有答案而已。”槙岛抬头看着空中浮游而过的巨大的‘The Thing’。  
“之后呢？”  
“等我弄清以后再做打算。”槙岛转身，“愿意被我雇佣吗？”  
“我还没有同你合作的准备。”  
“不……是被我雇佣。”走近崔求成的槙岛双手扶着椅背，俯身使自己的嘴唇接近对方的脸侧，“发挥你的专长为我做些力所能及的事情，崔求成……迄今为止你所做的一切都是为了水仙，而现在你觉得你还有什么后顾之忧。”  
“你在说什么！”崔求成猛地站起来，瞪着已退后一步的槙岛。  
“作为一枚弃子，你还有多少能保全水仙的资本？”槙岛抱着双臂说，“你将她送到自认为安全的地方……嗯，这个世界上并没有不外露的秘密。”  
“……你究竟知道了多少。”崔求成直视着槙岛。  
“你的同伴虽然被植入了‘屏障’，但那对我来说也是可以突破的……尽管费了一些时间和精力。”槙岛走回到主人位坐下，“如果是‘多重屏障’，那么在我破坏的时候，人大略就已经精神坏死了，那样我将什么都得不到。”  
“让我如何相信你。”  
“你相信自己的判断就可以了。”槙岛看着对方，“我不久就要参军了，作为一名向导，我会有离开‘埃奎斯’的机会。”  
“我等不了那么久。”崔求成摇摇头，“……水仙，我不应该将她托付给……”  
“如果你想要去找她，我可以提供你必要的装备，只是我不能保证你可以活着离开这里，毕竟我对你说了太多的话。”  
“这是威胁吗？”  
“是忠告。”槙岛站起来，贴近崔求成，“你也可以试试让我‘绑架’走，完成你的任务。”  
“那恐怕只会被我带来更多的麻烦。”  
“你果然是个天才啊，崔求成。”槙岛微笑着，“我会给你安排住处，至于其他的事情，你只要听我的吩咐就够了。”  
“悉听尊便。”

此后的时间，崔求成就住在了槙岛安排的私地下掩体中，偶尔槙岛会给他一些‘工作’，但对方却从来不说那些‘工作’的目的……逐渐的，崔求成发现槙岛在调查军方以及政府的网络，只是目的，他不想问，而他也知道槙岛现在不会告诉他的。

 

‘她状况并不好。’  
这条讯息是槙岛通过保密频道发给崔求成，而在发出讯息不久频道就被废止了。

槙岛丢掉已经作废的步话机，靠着矮墙坐下，他看了一眼身边的尸体。  
“抱歉，你只是不走运。”  
说着，他伸手将他前任哨兵的双眼合住。


	18. Chapter 18

“如果这个世界是由‘The Thing’统治，而人类才是需要被清除的异物，那么作为异物是应该顽强求生，还是应该遵从统治者的意愿被清除……嗯……求生欲望或许只有通过暴力手段才能被打消，对吗，狡啮君。”  
“如果你把内裤穿上，再走回来，我就不向军纪处报告有个变态站在我的阳台上。”狡啮为自己点上第二个烟。  
“哦……慎也，你为什么是慎也呢……”槙岛转身，一手伸向狡啮，一手捂住自己的胸口，同时他做出一个惆怅的表情。  
“再给你五秒，马上滚回来。”狡啮皱眉看着在阳台上独自演出‘楼台会’的槙岛。  
“为什么，你要违背你和我的约定，为什么……狡啮慎也，难道你已经不爱我了吗？难道你已经忘记了誓言吗？为什么你要这样对我，我做错了什么？上天要给我这样的惩罚……哦，为什么，难道这就是上天给我的考验吗？”  
“……你马上滚回来，我不想给你时间发病了。”狡啮瞪着在阳台上一会儿捂胸垂首，一会儿仰望天空，一会儿跪地做祈祷状的槙岛。  
“哦，慎也，你为何要对我这般残酷……”  
“你有完没完！”  
狡啮从床上下来，拖着被子走向阳台上的槙岛，当然了，他是穿了内裤的。没等槙岛再说什么，他就用被子盖住槙岛，并在极短的时间里将槙岛抱住以制止其反抗，最后他把对方扛回房间。大概狡啮会庆幸自己在速度和体力上都优于‘向导’，所以他才没有浪费太多力气就把槙岛制伏。至于有没有被其他人看到，狡啮不想管了，反正‘发神经’的槙岛不是他。

“我就是在床上抽根烟，你至于发神经吗？！”狡啮问裹着被子背着他的槙岛，“你用不用去检查一下精神健康度？”  
“你和我约定过……”槙岛声音低沉，“你不是和我约定过不在床上吸烟吗？难道你已经忘记了吗！”  
“我什么时候和你做过这样的约定！”  
“你果然不在乎我……狡啮慎也，你辜负了我对你的爱……”背对狡啮的槙岛颤抖着，做抽泣状，“既然不在乎我，当初为何要选择我……你真是个残忍的男人……”  
“……”  
狡啮撵灭了烟，之后他拽过槙岛，扯下了被子后并将对方面朝下按在床上，接着他毫不留情的揍了槙岛的屁股，狠狠地揍。

“喂……征路老爹……”狡啮拨通了征陆智己的号码，他躺在床上，有气无力地对耳挂式通讯器说着……讯通是‘白塔’的基本功能之一……  
“主动给我打电话，真是罕见啊，狡。”  
“还有没有其他合适的向导，给我介绍一个……我要精神鉴定正常的……”  
“槙岛圣护和你的匹配度很高，为什么要换？”  
“我只想要和正常的向导，真的……只要正常就好……”狡啮看着一边揉着自己的屁股的槙岛，“对，正常的。”  
“我哪里不正常？”趴着的槙岛侧过脸问狡啮，“需要我证明一下吗？”  
“老爹……你早点给我找……啊！干什么！？”本不想搭理槙岛的狡啮突然惊叫出来。  
“狡！你怎么了？狡？！”尽管这么问，但是征路并没有得到答案，因为通讯被骤然中止，而且他大概也不想知道狡啮在男根此刻正被槙岛的嘴包裹着……

尽管对狡啮来说，槙岛有时候是个标准的‘精神异常体’，但他不得不承认槙岛和他的精神匹配度是有历来最高的，而这使他在战斗中感到前所未有的‘舒畅’。

“因为我是在尽力配合你。”从训练室出来后，槙岛对走在他一旁的狡啮说。  
“配合我？”  
“是啊……配合你，毕竟我是很厉害的。”槙岛在自助贩卖机前停下，“要喝什么？”  
“随便。”  
“可没有叫‘随便’的这种饮品。”槙岛故作认真的看着，“最近的新品牌吗，我不知道。”  
“你还真是烦人。”狡啮按下了某种饮品，然后拽着槙岛的手压到扫描区，刷了对方的手环电子识别码付账。  
“真是粗暴的男人。”  
“说的你好像不是一样。”狡啮拽了一把槙岛，“别挡着别人。”

“哦，槙岛君。”  
听到叫自己的名字，槙岛回头，映入他眼中的是藤间幸三郎的脸。转瞬间，槙岛脸上戏谑的笑容变成了‘官方笑容’。  
“真是幸会，藤间君。”说话的槙岛还‘不自觉’地拉住了狡啮的手，“你的训练也结束了吗，和佐佐山君配合的还是一如既往的顺利啊。”  
“看到你和现任哨兵感情这么好，我真是放心了。那时候你还拒绝过心理干预，独自一人面对失去全队的压力，真是坚强。”藤间在自主贩卖机买了两瓶饮料，并将其中一瓶递给槙岛，“我记得你喜欢这个牌子。”  
“曾经喜欢，但是它的口味大不如从前。”槙岛结果饮料后转头对狡啮说，“你先回去，我要和藤间君叙叙旧。”  
“嗯。”狡啮脱开槙岛的手，“听你说敬语还真是少见。”  
“要不要今晚我用敬语交给您听，小慎慎。”  
“不需要。”狡啮看了一眼藤间后转身离开……他记得那是佐佐山的‘向导’，也是槙岛的旧相识，除此之外，他对藤间一无所知……

 

“你想和我说什么？”在休息区的咖啡厅的较为僻静的角落处，槙岛拉过椅子坐下。  
“原先和你说过的事情，有没有考虑好？”藤间坐到圆桌对面。  
“……幸三郎。”槙岛将手中的瓶子放在桌子上，“你有你的游戏，我有我的。”  
“有没有考虑过我们可以玩同一种游戏。”  
“同一种吗？”  
槙岛轻笑一声后起身，他走到藤间身边，俯身在对方耳边说：  
“如果你想走到高处，就要使用自己的两条腿，不要让别人把你抬到高处，不要坐在别人的背上和头上。”  
“你还是一如既往的喜欢引用别人的话，槙岛君。”藤间说，“你应该适时变通一下，我的提议是世界改变的预言。”  
“名言之所以是名言，因为它们正被不断验证。”单身扶着椅背的槙岛在藤间耳廓轻舔了下，“而我则要再次告诉你，不要妨碍我。”


	19. Chapter 19

士兵餐厅中自主分为三个‘阵营’，分别是‘哨兵与向导’，‘普通士兵’以及‘文职人员’，而‘哨兵和向导’则占据餐厅中最好的位置。这种格局是什么时候形成的已无从查证，大约在‘哨兵’与‘向导’加入到正规部队后就逐渐形成了吧。

“你今天怎么一个人？”狡啮问坐在他身旁的佐佐山，“你的向导呢？”  
“就算是哨兵和向导也不会每时每刻都在一起，谁像你们一样。”佐佐山一叉子戳穿了肉排，“何况我现在不需要向导，我在对付那些新兵崽子。”  
“藤间还在努力啊……”坐在狡啮对面的槙岛微笑着说，“真是个努力的人。”  
“努力？”狡啮抬起头，“你知道什么？”  
“我并不知道什么，但是那里不是正在说吗？”槙岛以叉子指向餐厅中悬空的显示屏，那上面正在播放着一场辩论战。

“哨兵和向导才是真正的怪物！那些人有着超乎常人的能力，甚至可以说，他们比The Thing更具有危险性！试想，如果那些异人联合起来，我们普通人是否能抵御他们？而且他们几乎全部擅长战斗，不论是单兵作战还是团队战，他们都是极其攻击性的。他就在我们之中，最近没有被纳入注册管理的异人的作案有高发态势，我们的政府难道要坐视不理？！”  
屏幕中一个西装革履的学者模样的人激动地说着，而访谈节目的主持人连找到打断他的机会都没有。  
“你的话并不尽然。’作为反对方的泉宫寺先生不慌不忙的说着，“在对The Thing的作战中，哨兵和向导的死亡率远高于普通士兵，这难道不能说明他们正在尽力保护我们吗，何谈威胁？”  
“我记得你的养子就是个向导，而且还导致他的小队全军覆没。”学者模样的人嗤笑着，“我坚信正是那些异人对The Thing过于激烈的攻击导致了那些生物对人类的反攻。”  
“依你意思，你可以和那些生物相处？”主持人笑着问。  
“当然了！”  
学者看了一眼后台方向，很快他的助手就牵上来一头犬型的‘The Thing’，那头生物有着杜宾犬一样的头部，强壮的上肢以及鹿一样的后腿，它的怪异的生理结构使它以怪异的姿势爬上台来。当那头‘The Thing’被带上来的时候，主持人不可避免的发出一声因恐惧而发出的尖叫，尽管她早就知道会有这个环节，但依旧不能压抑突发的恐惧，毕竟她也是受过‘The Thing’侵袭伤害的人之一。至于泉宫寺先生，他倒是显得很淡然。  
“你们看，我的研究小组已经成功的驯服了一头生物。”学者得意的说，“只要以和平相处的想法为前提，不要以过激的方法对待这些生物，我们就可以友好相处。”  
说着学者接过拴着‘The Thing’脖颈的锁链并亲昵地拍了拍‘The Thing’的头，就像对待一只可爱的小狗一样。

而屏幕上播出这一幕的时候，士兵餐厅里发出了一阵喧哗，有人说那家伙疯了，有人嗤笑，有人默默地点头，更有人看向了哨兵和向导所在的区域。

“那么你用了什么方法驯服了它？”泉宫寺问。  
“不，你错了，我们没有驯服它，我们与它成为了朋友。The Thing具有极高的智商，这是非人生物中罕见的，因此，只要我们耐心对待它，告诉它我们并没有恶意，它就会接受我们。这比疯狂地与它们对抗要强百倍！我相信只要我们放下武器，不久我们就能离开这个狭小空间，回到原本属于我们的世界里！”  
“那么你为何还要拴着它，为什么不把它的嘴上的固定器拿下来，并解开它的锁链，说不定它还会对我们做一番演讲。我还注意到它的爪子也被磨平了，这就是你们耐心对待它的方式吗？”泉宫寺用手杖敲了敲‘The Thing’脚爪旁的地面。  
“这并非我们造成的。”站在学者身后的助手说，“我们刚接手它的时候，它收到了重伤并且极度紧张，而这都是因为那些异人，他们粗暴的捕获了它，如果他们使用人道的方式将它带回来，它就会和人类更加亲密。至于它的嘴和脚爪，那是疗伤的后果，它的下颚严重脱臼，只能戴着固定器……”

“那么您的温柔行动有什么回报？”  
拿着话筒的藤间从后台另一侧走上台，显然现在还不是他出场的时间。看到他出现后，主持人也略显惊讶，但她很快就调整了自己的状态，为大家介绍这是‘向导’藤间幸三郎。

 

“他一直都在努力。”槙岛微笑着说，“为了对抗那些不利向导和哨兵的言论，他可是一直很活跃啊，虽然他仅仅是名士兵。”  
“我说这小子这段时间去哪里了！”佐佐山看着屏幕，“他要干什么？成为社会活动家吗？”  
“你认为我们这样的怪物能有机会从政吗？”槙岛将一块番茄送进口中，慢慢咀嚼并咽下后，“怪物可是一直被限制的，就算在军队，我们也和普通战斗员没有区别，没有任何特权，不论如何拼命战斗也不可能晋升，至少货币上的奖励还不错。”  
“我当然知道，但是……”佐佐山用叉子指向屏幕，“他这样也可以？”  
“只是普通的谈话节目而已，何况有现役的向导参加不是很好的噱头吗？”槙岛伸手去够狡啮餐盘里的番茄，结果却被打了手。

 

屏幕上藤间还和学者辩论着，而他恰好就是学者出城研究时候的护卫。在节目中，他不断的指出学者和助手当时的不当之举，以至于有士兵为救他们而牺牲。最终，恼馐成都的学者拍案而起，指责节目组的人都被这个‘怪物’的脑波控制了，以至于广告不得不提前介入来阻止着‘难堪’的场面。

 

“真是难堪……”狡啮摇摇头，之后他把番茄递给一直盯着那看的槙岛，“自己多买一个不久好了！”  
“我喜欢吃你的。”槙岛接过番茄，马上咬了下去。  
“他让那个学者这么难堪，真是有趣！”佐佐山笑出声，“你们看到那家伙的样子了吗？”  
“想必不久之后就会有更多攻击向导和哨兵的言论了……”槙岛舔着手指，“只要有‘The Thing’一天，我们就不是无用的……但是，如果‘The Thing’消失了呢，或者被驯服了呢……”  
“喂喂……气氛有点奇怪啊。”佐佐山干笑了两声。  
“……狡啮，你认为……”舔着食指的槙岛说。  
“嗯？”狡啮认真地看着对方。  
“你认为我再吃一个番茄如何？”槙岛突然笑着说，“买给我。”  
“你信不信我买一筐砸你！”  
“不信。”槙岛笑着说。


	20. Chapter 20

手中的武器并非不能对抗‘The Thing’，‘The Thing’也绝非不可战胜的。除了在城市里突然出现的以外，城外的‘The Thing’并不能成功突破的防御罩冲杀进来。人们一直在战斗，却有得以修生养息的时间。人类社会并没有因为‘The Thing’的来犯而退步，反而却有一定程度的科技进步，不论是军用还是民用，而且人口整体文明度也有所提高。但人口数量却被严格控制，以保证防御罩的城市既有充足的劳动力，也不会因人口过多增长而使资源紧张。  
在城市中，人既是自由的，也是被严格限制的，而这算不算是一个理想的‘乌托邦’。

“你在发什么呆？”狡啮问身边的槙岛。  
“这种古董我还是第一次见到。”槙岛微笑着盯着街对面几名已被警用AI制伏的人。

“那是来自神的惩罚！为了惩罚你们这些怪胎！你们是违背神的恶魔！”  
即使被压制，一个穿着怪异的人也高举着某木制符号高叫着。  
“神派下使者来惩罚人类的罪恶！堕胎！滥交！同性恋！全是对神不恭！全部应该得到惩罚！忏悔吧！为你们的罪恶！”  
很快他们就被施以麻痹，并被抬上警车。

“原来只在纪录片里看到。”槙岛捋了下头发，“也算是意外收获。”  
“我不介意你把休息日浪费在看怪人身上，但是我要去书店了。”  
“我已经看完了。”  
随着围观的人群散去，槙岛和狡啮也离开了现场。他们昨晚已经商议好，在今天这个休息日要去一趟纸质书店，而且还要去一次坡伦贝尔。狡啮曾提议要不要叫上佐佐山，毕竟那家伙现在是‘孤身一人’，藤间还没有归队。因为上次访谈节目的事情，藤间正在接受调查，因为他在节目中透露了防御罩外的行动细节，这是不符合军纪的。但狡啮的提议却被只槙岛直接驳回，而且佐佐山也不需要被人‘安慰’，毕竟他身边不缺人陪。  
“他还要去康复中心照顾妹妹，不是吗？”槙岛问。  
“是啊……”狡啮说着叼上了根代烟，在室外只有特定的区域可以吸烟，而他们显然不在那个范围内。

乘坐室内轨道车，他们到达了书店所在的区域。在如今的时代，纸质书记以及成为了‘奢侈品’。在这个全电子信息化的时代，纸都是少见的，而且城市中并没有为造纸厂和印刷厂留位置。至于书店，那里则为‘怀旧’的人准备的，如今已经没有任何新出版的纸质书，只有旧时留下的‘古本’。

“怎么会这样……”站在书店前，狡啮看着这家店，脸上是不可置信的神情。  
“终于这里也淹没在时代中了。”槙岛轻声叹了口气……  
这家他们曾经光顾的书店如今已经改头换面，成为一家兼顾电子阅读的咖啡厅，至少装修风格还是靠近过去的书店的，带着怀旧的意味。  
“那些书会被如何处理？”狡啮问。  
“前几天泉宫寺先生说又为我收购了一批旧书，或许就是这里的。”槙岛拉着狡啮让开了门口，“有空可以去我家坐坐。”  
“少爷的府邸啊。”狡啮笑出来。  
“对，有兴趣吗？”  
“有时间就去。”狡啮跟着槙岛离开旧书店，“现在去干嘛？”  
“嗯……”槙岛看了一下手环，“去我店里，似乎有点麻烦了。”  
“又出麻烦了？”  
“是啊……又出麻烦了，像我这样的守法公民却总是惹上麻烦。”槙岛拨打了某个号码，并告诉狡啮稍等一会儿，会有车来接。

“你每次回店里都要这种排场吗？”  
“这是我的私车，哪里有什么不对吗？”坐在豪车后座的槙岛说，“早点习惯这种待遇，毕竟你是我亲爱的。”  
“亲爱的是什么意思！”  
“字面意思。”

车在坡伦贝尔所属的停车场上停下后，槙岛迅速下了车，像是急不可耐一般的走进店里，在店里，他见到了正在询问崔求成的常守朱。

“常守警官，又见面了，这次又是我店里的哪名员工出了问题。”槙岛开门见山地说。  
“槙岛先生？”常守显然对槙岛的出现有些惊讶，但是她很快就再次进入状态，“我正在询问金九善先生，请您等一会儿。”  
“我是这家餐厅的老板，我员工出的问题我有权知道，而且你在没有律师在场的情况下询问是不恰当的行为。”槙岛站到崔求成身边。  
“金九善先生并没有需要律师在场的意愿。”  
“或许他现在需要了。”槙岛并没有在意狡啮是否也进了餐厅，“而且作为餐厅的老板，我有权知道你在询问我员工的问题。”  
“槙岛先生，请问您熟悉您参军后餐厅的用人情况吗？”常守说着，“我知道在您参军后，您的餐厅一直都是由金九善先生经营的。”  
“好吧，那么你可以继续问话，我不会回避的。”槙岛拉了把椅子坐下，也看了一眼跟进来的狡啮，对方脸上又是一种不置可否的表情。  
“谢谢您配合。”  
继而，常守警官又问了崔求成一些问题，关于金原祐治的。从两人的对话中，狡啮得知金原祐治连同他的同党已经死亡，尸体的样子很难看。不过从目前来看，这次常守警官的问话并非正式问话，否则她不会独自一人前来，也不会仅在餐厅中问话，如果是正式问话，她会在警用AI的护送下，将崔求成带到警局进行精神渗透。

“谢谢您。”在问话结束后，常守合上了电子文件夹。  
“对于金原祐治的死因，你还有疑问吗？”一直坐在一旁的槙岛说，“所以你在私下调查。”  
“……嗯。”常守轻轻点点头，“他和失踪人口有关，但是他死了，线索就中断了，但是我认为他的死并非意外。”  
“想意外死成那种残相也是很难的。”槙岛转头对崔求成说，“咖啡，谢谢。”  
“我并非故意来打扰，我只想知道金原祐治在被雇佣之前的状况。”常守说着，“哪怕一点也好，我不想放弃。”  
“会聘用他，或许是因为他和金九善一样都是外城人。金九善是我在城外行动时救回来的人，而且我信任他。至于为何会雇佣金原，大略也是出于同情。”槙岛说着，“不过我的推测并不能代表九善的想法，不是吗？”


	21. Chapter 21

“你了解我吗？槙岛。”狡啮这么问的时候，直视着槙岛的眼睛。  
“你了解我吗？除了从征陆先生那里得到资料以外，你又对我了解多少？”槙岛同样看着对方，“即使作为我的哨兵，也依旧不能完全信任我。”  
“当你完全信任我的时候，我就会信任你。”  
“看来这是死循环了。”槙岛轻笑。

“你们准备好了没有？”等候室的门被打开，拿着电子记录板的研究员走进来，“下一组就是你们。”  
“随时可以。”穿着睡袍的槙岛说。  
“那么你呢？狡啮先生。”研究员问。  
“可以。”狡啮轻点头。  
“我再重申一遍，本次实验属于自愿，实验数据将由机构使用并严格保密，实验过程中将会对实验对象的行为录像，录像将被严格保密。”  
“我自愿参与实验。”  
槙岛和狡啮同时说，随后他们跟随研究员进入准备室，在全身健康指数扫描并登录个人信息后，他们脱去睡袍，共同走入实验室。实验室正中放置有一张悬浮床，床被四只环包围着，环由精密仪器构成，用于记录被实验者的精神状态和生理状态等数据。

进入室内后，槙岛和狡啮在语音指示下并排躺倒床上，接受精神扫面，在确定没有任何精神干扰和精神污染的后，语音宣布实验开始，并再次强调受试者如有不适可以随时申请终止实验。

“外面的人会看到吗？”狡啮转头问身边的槙岛。  
“同时进行多组数据记录，就算他们有兴趣看，大概这个时候也审美疲劳了。”槙岛闭着眼睛说，“听说佐佐山和藤间也参见了实验，你觉得他们会进行到最后吗？”  
“谁知道呢？佐佐山可是喜欢可爱的女孩子的。”狡啮笑着说，“不过为了国家，他们大略会拼命吧。”  
“拼命做爱吗？”槙岛依旧闭着眼睛，“你什么时候吻我。”  
“我什么时候想过吻你？”

 

此次研究机构组织实验的目的是记录现有哨兵和向导建立肉体联系时，双方的精神层面联系深度、持续时间等相互作用。此项数据记录项目每隔几年就会进行一次，并测算每代哨兵及向导的‘进化度’。

‘每一次肉体联系都能使哨兵和向导的精神联系更加紧密，使双方更加熟悉，更利于战斗中的精神扩展和感官提升。’

 

“先说你爱我，这样比较容易进入状态。”槙岛侧躺着对狡啮说。  
“我还是第一次参加这种实验。”狡啮看着床四周转动的环，环的位置被自动调整至头、胸、胯、足的位置。  
“我不是第一次。”槙岛贴近对方，“上一次啊……那个家伙让我差点下不去床哦。”  
“我可以将这理解为刺激我？”狡啮嗤笑着，“然后我就带着愤怒将你压倒？你的预想是错误的。”  
“那么告诉我什么是正确的。”

槙岛低头轻吻了狡啮的额头，继而是脸颊，这么做的时候，他抚摸对方坚实的胸膛、下腹……微笑着，他看着狡啮的表情，而狡啮正皱眉看着他……  
“我认定我是讨厌你的。”狡啮皱眉说，“为什么我的向导会是你？”  
“那就要问你自己了。”  
槙岛吻住了对方，他亲吻的技巧很熟练，熟练到让狡啮有些无所适从，他甚至更感到狡啮在有意无意地抗拒他伸入对方口中的舌。

这次能得到多少数据呢，槙岛在吻狡啮的时候想着……在参加实验之前，他就让崔求成做好侵入系统的准备，而他则会反向精神侵入，协助崔求成……至于这么做的目的，大略就是多掌握一些现有哨兵和向导的数据，用以和前几代相比，毕竟政府对‘进化度’的保护更为严密，至今还没有有效的获取办法。  
槙岛明白自己的行动是‘危险’的，一方面他要和狡啮进行深层接触，另一方面他协助崔求成，这对他的精神压力相当大……他已经不是第一次仅以精神力侵入系统，而这么多的次数越多，他就越容易被注意到，尽管已经准备了‘精神失控’的理由和相关证据，但槙岛明白他所玩的这游戏的危险性……但危险同时也是令人兴奋的……

 

被槙岛吻着的狡啮逐渐摆脱了被动状态，他此时已经将槙岛压在身下，他吻他，咬他，就像是显示自己才是强者一般……  
“啊……狡啮……说爱我……”槙岛半眯着眼睛说，“说你爱我。”  
“别做梦了。”  
狡啮边咬对方的耳廓边说……他抚摸着槙岛下腹，揉捏着对方的性器，尽管他曾有一时冲动想对槙岛说‘爱你’这种话，但理性却告诉他，这是‘槙岛’的诡计……槙岛并不是拘泥与语言表达的人，他很清楚这点。狡啮认为自己有些了解槙岛，至少他知道槙岛对食物的喜好、习惯的抚摸方式、爱看的书籍……但随着越为熟悉槙岛，他就越感到槙岛有‘秘密’，曾经那种隐约的感觉现在越来越强烈，尤其是当槙岛与他精神联系的时候……尽管他还能和槙岛和平相处，甚至开些过分的玩笑，但他却觉得槙岛越来越‘陌生’。

 

“狡啮……别抗拒我……”  
在浅层联系的时候，槙岛抚摸着狡啮的脸说着，就像他们第一次建立联系的时候一样……而当槙岛这么说的时候，狡啮才发觉自己在潜意识中抗拒了槙岛，但他并不应该这么做，毕竟这是他的向导，他应该‘信任’对方……

为什么会对槙岛有这种感觉……认为槙岛是‘不可信的’、‘危险的’……狡啮自问着，他的本能使他‘不相信’槙岛，但却从找不到一个有利的证据……


	22. Chapter 22

狡啮大略还记得第一次与槙岛进行‘精神联系’的时候，那时候他感到过一种前所未有的‘舒适’与‘放松’，就如同体会到卸下一切包袱，丢下一切责任，脱离所有的规则一般的‘自由’，但同时他也意识到这样被人‘操纵’是一件危险的事情。尽管槙岛圣护是他的向导，是他致死不变的搭档，但他却并不能完全信任槙岛。被一个不能被自己完全信任的人侵入内心是件令人不安的事情……当然了，槙岛侵入的是他的精神深层，而不是什么心脏……相对的，他却不能探知槙岛的内心，这是不公平的，也是令他不安的因素之一。

狡啮看着被自己压在身下的槙岛，同时他也被对方注视着……这是他自认识槙岛以来第一次这样仔细观察对方的双眸……它们很美，狡啮不得不承认，槙岛的双眸如此深邃，如此明媚，如此……令人着迷……狡啮不喜欢自己得出的这个结论，就像他不喜欢初见的槙岛一般。他没有忘记自己第一眼看到槙岛时的感觉，他不喜欢对方，甚至本能的觉得这家伙就是个‘敌人’，是比The Thing还要难以对付的‘危险生物’，但他最终却不得不接受对方，毕竟槙岛圣护是目前唯一适合他的向导。  
“如果你不是哨兵，我还会认识你吗？”槙岛先开了口。  
“也许会，也许不会。”狡啮这么说的时候抚摸着对方的脸颊……只有一点狡啮不否认，槙岛的确很美丽，是就如同艺术品般的美丽，是他可以随意触碰的美丽……  
“我很让你在意，对吗？”槙岛环抱着狡啮的脖颈，在对方未回答之前，他亲吻了狡啮的鼻梁。  
“我不否认……”狡啮嗤笑一声，暂时‘投降’了，“好了，我现在爱你，满意了吗？”  
“那么离开这间观察室后呢？”  
“一如既往的反感你。”狡啮回吻了槙岛的额头，“为什么不操纵我的思想，让我彻底爱上你。”  
“那样太无趣了。”槙岛说着，“我更愿意看到人的自主选择。”  
“你这家伙……”  
“现在再说一次爱我。”槙岛的右手拇指摩擦着狡啮的下唇，“别害羞，小慎。”  
“闭嘴，烦死了。”

拨开槙岛的手，狡啮深吻了槙岛，他承认自己吻的技术比不上槙岛，而且他也认定槙岛的经验更为丰富，但现在是他做‘主导’的时间，他并不想再多给槙岛一点‘机会’。

“啊……快一点吧，时间还剩50分钟。”槙岛看着浮空的数字计时，“如果你不行就申请终止，我们可以在合适的时间再来。”  
“我可是刚开始有点喜欢你。”狡啮叹了口气，“你果然是不讨人喜欢的家伙。”  
“刚才你有多喜欢我？”槙岛食指戳着狡啮的脸，“在观察室里对我告白，真是品味独特的人啊，不过我并不讨厌你的告白。”  
“别自鸣得意了！”  
“狡啮慎也……你可是第一个被我爱上的人，很荣幸吧。”槙岛说完吻了对方的脸。  
“这应该算是我人生最大的不幸。”  
“那么现在应该做什么……”  
“你闭嘴！”

抓着槙岛的手腕，将其压在台板上，狡啮深吻了下去……他亲吻槙岛的唇，咬对方的下唇，将舌头探入槙岛口中……舌头的相互舔舐时槙岛发出的低声呻吟让狡啮再次回到了‘状态’……  
“嗯……怎么了……亲爱的，已经开始急着为国家做贡献了吗？”抚摸着狡啮后背的槙岛说着，“狡啮你愿意同我单纯的爱情的指使下结合吗？”  
“我情愿一辈子不遇到你。”  
“是吗……如果那样的事情的发生的话，我或许也会很开心……”槙岛抚摸着狡啮的手臂，“那样我就可以无所顾忌地做自己想做的事情。”  
“……喂，你现在不是随心所欲吗。”  
“当然不是了，因为在意你，所以我就变得不自由，不能随心所欲。”槙岛支撑起双臂使自己坐起来，“狡啮，你要对我负责。”  
“别无理取闹！”  
“因为我已经爱上你了。”槙岛表情严肃的不像是‘开玩笑’。  
“别开这种玩笑！”  
“那么你想听那种‘玩笑’？”槙岛靠近狡啮，将额头抵在对方肩膀上，“告诉我，我说给你听。”  
“别再说爱我，不管你是认真的还是开玩笑。”狡啮单手抚摸槙岛的背，“我承受不起。”

 

他们再次接吻后便开始了一段时间的沉默……时间只剩下不足40分钟，毕竟这是‘数据收集’，并不会给每对哨兵向导过多的时间……狡啮亲吻着槙岛的脖子，他的双手抚摸着槙岛的腰部，而槙岛则是搂住他的双肩，安静地靠着他。缓慢地，狡啮再次将槙岛压倒在台板上，他亲吻槙岛，抚摸槙岛，像是掩饰焦躁情绪一般地，狡啮此刻格外的‘细腻’。他撩开槙岛的额发，亲吻对方的额头，继而吻对方的鼻翼，接着亲吻脸颊……他慢慢地吻着，抚摸着，就像时间是无限的，可以供他仔细品尝槙岛。  
“你今天说的话是真的吗？”狡啮问。  
“你认为呢？”槙岛回答。  
“……以后再回答你。”  
狡啮亲吻着槙岛的大腿内侧，他听到槙岛带着愉悦气息的‘嗯’声……停止了亲吻，狡啮抬起头再次审视槙岛……此时他也不明白对槙岛是何种‘感情’……他们的精神联系还在，他能感受到来自槙岛‘抚慰’，也能隐约感受到槙岛此刻的‘情绪’……他不得不承认他在意槙岛，但这既不是‘爱’也不是‘厌恶’……

 

在那栋属于槙岛的屋宅的地下室，崔求成看了一眼屏幕，接着他苦笑了一声。  
“啊……好容易建立的联系断掉了，真是可惜啊，槙岛先生。”  
自言自语的他端起茶杯。  
“可以影响系统的算法的‘向导’，我还是第一次见到……不过，具备这等‘精神力’的人，我却不是第一次见到……”  
放下茶杯，崔求成再次盯着屏幕，突然他发现了一个‘缺口’。  
“啊……真是个狡猾的家伙，要我自己动手才有意义吗？槙岛先生。”  
说话间，崔求成的手指在键盘上飞快的敲击，而他的脸上也洋溢起得到意外奖励的孩子般的兴奋表情……


	23. Chapter 23

‘00475-AEDF-52510-2，狡啮慎也，您的精神状况稳定，生理指标正常……’  
在定期检查结束的时候，电子音报告出狡啮最近三月的精神及身体状况，更为详细的报告会直接提交给军队上层并做政府备案。作为一名哨兵，狡啮的身体状况和精神稳定度一直都被各方面严格监管，至于向导们，他们有着比哨兵更加严格的‘监护’，毕竟比起哨兵，向导的数量更为稀少。

或许狡啮不得不承认，他自从认识槙岛圣护之后，他的精神状况比过去好得多，甚至可以说是一种前所未有的‘稳定’，而他的‘失控’指数也降至低点，如果这种情况再持续一个月，他的名字便可以从‘潜在危险’的名单中被除去。  
‘那些失去向导的哨兵或者失控的哨兵对于政府来说都是潜在的危险，因此他们会被集中，然后做一些特殊的安排。’  
狡啮还记得他新兵期时的长官对他说过的话，那时候的他就不曾想过自己会在短时间内得到一名向导，并且他那时还不易控制自己，随时处于‘失控’的危险中。对于‘失控’的后果，他曾经问过一些老哨兵，而那些人不是回避他的问题就是苦笑几声。  
‘不要让自己失控，否则你会比死还难过。’  
某名老哨兵曾经和他这样说，而也是他得到的关于‘失控’的唯一在的答案……后来，他听说那名哨兵的向导死了，而哨兵也被调出了作战部队。

 

“有宿舍空出来了。”在午餐的时候，槙岛这样对狡啮说。  
“哦，那你可以搬出去了。”  
“嗯，是啊，可以不用和你挤在一起睡了。”  
“嗯。”狡啮继续吃他的食物，但是却没有再看槙岛一眼。  
自从上一次‘数据采集’已经过去了三个月，而这段时间以来，狡啮和槙岛的关系有了一点微妙的变化，这种变化来的‘莫名其妙’，甚至狡啮自己都不知道为何会造成现在这种状况……他和槙岛的话变少了，而槙岛也很少对他进行‘语言调戏’，除了作战时，他们甚至极少说话……自上次肉体精神双项联系之后，狡啮开始真切的怀疑他‘在意’槙岛是因为对方的‘精神引导’，不，他应该在意槙岛，毕竟那是他的向导，是他致死不变的搭档。但他已经感觉到自己并非单纯在意作为搭档的槙岛，他甚至有种‘和槙岛一起生活并不坏’的想法，而这种想法对他来说或许是危险的，因为那是超越‘工作关系’的。

两周前，The Thing突然大规模活动，它们不仅从外界撞击‘埃奎斯’，而且有部分The Thing甚至在城中出现。  
“应该让那些致力于与The Thing和平相处的家伙来给这些玩意一个大大的拥抱，说不定它们就放弃攻击，载歌载舞了。”  
在行动的间隙，狡啮说笑着……他端着反‘The Thing’步枪在巨型生物身上轰出一个又一个血洞，同时躲避着那家伙的还击……不过令人遗憾的是，他的‘笑话’并没有得到槙岛的回应。

城外的战斗进行的同时，城内也在展开反击战，城内出现的是精神体类型的小型‘The Thng’，比起城外的那些大体型的粗暴家伙，城内这些对向导做出精神污染攻击的家伙们更棘手。城内作战部队以为数不多的几名能够进行精神力攻击的向导为主要进攻战力，而平日作为主战力的哨兵此刻则成为保镖和助攻手。城内的向导放出力场屏障，哨兵以电浆枪击溃The Thing，虽然上级命令‘速战速决’，但战斗还是拖延了很长时间，并且有向导被精神反噬而死亡……  
战斗持续了约32小时，最终人类还是获得了胜利……因为城内的The Thing出现的过于突然，处在战场区的部分居民没有及时疏散，因为这场战斗造成了一些平民死亡，而这大略又会引起一些人的抗议。在清理战场的时候，清理小组发现了一处建筑内隐藏的暗室，暗室内有死相极难看的人类尸体，其样子与几月前发现的金原祐治等人相仿。

“那就是警察的工作了，我们是军人……嗯，或许政府调查局的人也会出面……”在无意中说起那件事的时候，槙岛‘推测’着。  
“你今天就搬出去吗？”狡啮岔开话题。  
“我可以选择隔壁的宿舍。”  
“随便你。”  
“狡啮。”槙岛突然问，“你多久不戴‘白塔’了。”  
是的……狡啮已经很久没有佩戴‘白塔’了，他已经可以控制自己屏蔽一些‘噪音’，让自己的听觉和‘正常人’一样，而在必要时，他则能让自己的‘超级感官’发挥作用，而这一切都是在槙岛到来之后发生的改变。

今天和槙岛说的话有些多，大约可以当作是‘告别’吗……隔壁的宿舍中的个人物品已经被清理干净了，勤务AI已经将那些整理好交还给死者家属了……  
下午的训练结束后，槙岛并没有和他一同回宿舍而是独自离开了……大约是去办理入住新宿舍的登记手续吧，那时狡啮这样推测。大约是黄昏时候，宿舍的门被打开了，躺着看书的狡啮不用抬头就知道是槙岛回来了。他听到对方进了室内，从冷藏格中取出了饮用水，那家伙在喝水……下了床，狡啮走到槙岛身后，但是那家伙并没有转身，也没有和他说什么。  
“什么时候搬走？”他先开了口。  
“什么时候？”放下水瓶的槙岛说，“你希望我什么时候走？”  
“任何时候。”  
狡啮贴近对方，他从身后搂住槙岛的腰……不过他并不能解释自己此刻的举动代表了什么……闭着眼，他靠在对方的肩头，已经准备听槙岛嘲讽的狡啮却感到了手被对方握住。  
“喂……你在做什么？”槙岛问他。  
“没什么。”  
这么回答的狡啮还是嗅着槙岛发间的味道，是新的洗发液的味道，并非他浴室中的那种。  
“训练结束后，你去干什么了？”  
“二次精神渗透，以防止向导出现意外……躺在那些粘液里很不舒服，所以结束后我用了那里的浴室。”槙岛回答，“我没有告诉过吗？是你忘记了，还是我忘记了？”  
“大概是我。”  
狡啮亲吻着槙岛的后颈的时候，他的手指拉下对方的上衣拉链，槙岛并没有做出反对的表示。

“晚上害怕一个人睡吗？”槙岛笑着问。  
“我怎么会害怕？”  
“但是我需要有个人搂着我睡，而那个人我选定你了，狡啮慎也。”槙岛抚摸着对方的手指说……


	24. Chapter 24

“为什么不滚去隔壁睡？”撩开槙岛后发的狡啮在问话间隙吻着对方的后颈。  
“舍得我走吗？”  
“你会自己回来，就和今天一样。”狡啮双手隔着T恤抚摸槙岛的胸膛。  
“什么时候你对自己如此有自信了？”  
“和盲目自信的你生活久了，自然就被你带坏了。”  
“能够被带坏的人本身就是隐性的坏人，不能坚持自我……不过变得像我并不是坏事，毕竟我这样优秀。”在狡啮的环抱间扭转身体，槙岛面向对方，“是不是更加比过去更加崇敬我了？”  
“你还真是个彻头彻尾的混账……”  
“喂……我们是继续争论还是抓紧时间做点愉快的事情，我可不能预知什么时候会有突发情况。”  
“那你能预见什么？”搂着槙岛的腰，狡啮看着贴近自己的槙岛。  
“我可以预见你马上就会吻我，深吻。”

如槙岛所‘愿’，狡啮吻了对方。他亲吻槙岛的嘴唇，轻咬对方的上唇，令舌头深入槙岛的口，与对方的纠缠。像是迫不及待一般，他剥下槙岛的军服，而槙岛也配合他的动作。  
“今天不要对我做精神联系。”  
吻着槙岛脖子的时候，狡啮说，槙岛并没有立即回应他的话，大略沉默就是同意了吧……脱去槙岛的T恤，狡啮抚摸着对方的后背，槙岛的皮肤白皙光滑，多年的从军生涯似乎并没有在这身体留下痕迹，这身体还如温室中的少爷一般。  
“你还是真是准备周全。”  
“军队供给的用着并不舒服，所以我买了其他的。”槙岛看着从他裤兜中摸出润滑剂和安全套的狡啮。  
“这点我同意。”  
他继续吻着槙岛，而槙岛则双手向后支撑在橱柜台面上……这座被当作军队宿舍的大楼是以原有居民楼改造的，由于改造的仓促，故而宿舍中也保留了部分民居设施，比如基本没有用处的厨房……  
“狡啮……你回来时候洗过澡吗？”轻微喘息的槙岛问。  
“当然了，你这么问……”  
没等狡啮问完，他就被槙岛推了一把，接着凑近他的槙岛边吻他的唇边解开他的腰带。  
“破例给你些服务，记得感谢我。”  
拽下狡啮内裤的槙岛说，此时他已经跪下，单手抓着狡啮的东西说着……像是尝试一般，槙岛轻舔了那东西的顶端，继而他含住了那东西。湿润温热的口腔包裹着那东西，想必这感觉对狡啮来说是舒服的。撩起耳边细发，槙岛将它们别至耳后，随后他专心吸吮着狡啮的东西，让那在自己的口腔中深入浅出，不时的，他的舌头在对方的顶端快速的舔舐滑动，他给于狡啮刺激却有意不让对方高潮。  
“你……可真是坏家伙……”  
双手按着槙岛的头的狡啮喘着粗气说，他被挑逗着，‘控制’着，而槙岛却刻意不给他马上释放……在舔他的东西的时候，槙岛还在抚摸他的大腿，手指玩弄着他阴囊……现在他早已被槙岛挑弄的硬起，他想马上射进槙岛的口中……逐渐的，槙岛加快了让他阴茎在其口中抽插的速度，而他也感到了自己马上就要高潮了……

“射之前为什么不说一声？”赤红着脸的槙岛说着，他单手擦着自己的下唇时一抹白色粘液滑出他的口。  
“给你个惊喜不好吗？”平复着呼吸的狡啮说。  
“那么我该感谢你吗？”扶着橱柜台面站起来的槙岛说，此时他已咽下了狡啮的精液。  
“为什么不呢？”  
“你这混蛋……”这么说的时候，擦着嘴的槙岛是微笑的。

横抱着槙岛，狡啮走向床……被丢在厨房的衣服明天再来收拾大略也无所谓吧……刚将槙岛放下，狡啮就像迫不及待般地搂住对方拥吻……尽管没有‘精神联系’，狡啮却能感到一种‘身心合一’的快乐，现在他不得不承认自己是需要槙岛的，而槙岛是否也同样需要他，他并不知道，或许对于槙岛来说，不会再有一个如他一样‘合适’的哨兵了。  
抚摸着槙岛的胸膛的时候，狡啮含住了对方的乳首。槙岛的身体很结实，是经过长期锻炼而展现出的。在军队中，向导们并非被强制参加体能训练，如果他们不愿意，可以在躲在移动防护罩中，在被普通士兵保护的状态下协助哨兵战斗，但如槙岛这样直接参与作战行动的也不在少数。吻着、舔着、咬着槙岛的乳首的狡啮同时也在以手揉掐着对方另一只乳首，被这么做的槙岛发出了令他感到舒服的呻吟。

“狡啮……啊……”槙岛说，“你已经习惯了同我做这样的事情。”  
“早就习惯了。”狡啮亲吻着槙岛的小腹，抚摸着对方的腰际，“毕竟我只有你。”  
“人在性兴奋的时候经常会说出一些不负责任的话，是这样吗？”  
“那由你来判断。”  
抓住槙岛的男根，狡啮套弄着那已经硬起的东西……槙岛此时则主动分开双腿，像是邀请一般的……挤出些许润滑液于手上，狡啮直接将手指伸向了槙岛的后穴。没有停下套弄，他使手指插入了槙岛的身体，起初槙岛有些本能的抗拒，但不久槙岛就放松下来，接受了狡啮的手指侵入。  
“差不多了，进来吧……”分开着双腿的槙岛说。  
“那么性急可不像你。”狡啮调笑着。  
套上安全套，狡啮将自己的硬气对上槙岛的后穴，他双手撑开对方的腿，他看着槙岛，也被槙岛注视着，此刻狡啮略微承认自己的确是不想失去槙岛，不管是出于什么理由，他需要槙岛和他在一起，毕竟他们是‘哨兵与向导’。

剧烈的抽插伴随着槙岛的呻吟和他自己的粗重呼吸……即使没有‘精神联系’，狡啮也觉得自己与槙岛真正的‘融为一体’……他紧拥着槙岛，槙岛搂抱着他，他的东西在槙岛身体里抽插，槙岛的双腿攀住他的腰索求更多。他们吻着，抚摸着，彼此需求着……在一瞬间，狡啮真觉得自己接近了天堂……

 

“狡啮……”枕着对方手臂的槙岛说。  
“怎么？”本是躺着的狡啮转身搂住了槙岛，并吻了地方的额头。  
“……没什么，只想说和你搭档是件愉快的事情。”  
“这不像你能说出的话。”狡啮嗤笑一声。  
“晚安。”靠着狡啮的槙岛闭上眼睛。  
“晚安……”狡啮的直觉觉得槙岛想和自己说些什么，但他却猜不到槙岛会说什么，就如同他猜不出当晚他为何会梦见在麦田中击杀槙岛。


	25. Chapter 25

槙岛圣护还是搬出了狡啮慎也的宿舍，用他的话来说就是‘如果不好好使用被赋予的权利，那便是不可原谅的罪过’。

“你可以不搬出去，我不介意和你一起睡。”狡啮坐在床上看着槙岛收拾私人物品。  
“如此坦率的小慎真让人不习惯。”  
“我说过不准这么叫我……我收回前言，你早点滚。”狡啮站起来，“我帮你收拾。”  
“害怕我走以后你又要过上带着‘白塔’的日子吗？我就住隔壁，不要担心，如果有需要你可以随时过来。你只要在门禁上登记上你的指纹后再向我要进入密码。”  
“多此一举，我没必要去你的房间。”狡啮打掉槙岛正在抚摸他胸膛的手指。  
“如此武断的小慎才像‘狡啮慎也’啊。”槙岛笑着说。  
“信不信我让你马上闭嘴。”狡啮的拳头晃在槙岛眼前。  
“吻我，现在。”单手握住狡啮的拳头，槙岛贴近对方，凑上嘴唇……

“好了。”狡啮把装有槙岛个人物品的箱子放到隔壁宿舍的地上，“自己收拾吧。”  
“你还真是粗鲁的人。”揉着被打疼的头顶，槙岛走进自己的宿舍。  
“我做不了温柔的事情。”  
“后勤处的船原可一直说你是个温柔的人。”槙岛放下手。  
“哦。”狡啮瞥了槙岛一眼，“训练不要迟到。”  
“不来个道别拥抱吗？”  
“滚！”

 

从鉴证科回来的常守朱坐回到自己的工位上，盯着仅存的尸检报告的她皱眉不展。上次‘The Thing’入侵时发现的几具尸体已经被军方强行收走，或者可以说一开始他们就没有打算将其交给警察。在清理小组将那些交给警察后，没过多久军方就派人将尸体带走。尽管前来执行任务的军官交给了警局一份‘合理’的行政命令，但那依旧让常守朱感到‘不合常理’。  
常守手上的尸检报告是在军方‘建议’下写成的，死因描述的‘无比正常’，至于死者的身份则被定为居住在那间被毁坏建筑中的居民。放下报告，常守朱思索着，据她所知，那栋建筑物在发生过燃料爆炸后便被定为废弃建筑，且将要在近期重建，应该没有人居住才对。就算那是当初爆燃事故时没有被发现的尸体，那么那几具尸体也并不像是被烧死或是炸死的……那些尸体死相极不自然，像是死前受了极大的痛苦，眼球突出，嘴巴大张，四肢扭曲到几乎超出人类极限，尸体皮肤呈现的暗淡颜色也并非尸斑。而最为奇怪的是，尸体就如放置多年的干尸一般，以现场条件判断，在那样的环境是不可能使尸体成为干尸的。  
“是……有人将那些藏在那里的吗……”  
常守朱自言自语说着……她抬头看了一眼临位的宜野座，尽管她想和对方说自己的想法，但是她之前却被告知要听从上级对事件的处理……  
‘晚上一起去坡伦贝尔吧。’  
常守面前的电脑上跳出一行字，这是来自宜野座的消息……看到消息后，常守惊讶地转头看向邻座，但是宜野座并没有与她对视，而是依旧专心看着屏幕处理着工作文件。  
‘好的！’  
再次看向自己屏幕的带着微笑的常守在键盘上快速地敲下回复。

尽管槙岛已经搬离了自己的宿舍，狡啮却没有再次戴上‘白塔’。他并非仅有的不佩戴‘白塔’的哨兵，虽然像他这样可以‘自行控制感官’的哨兵依旧是少数。与其说是‘感官控制’，不如说是习惯这种超乎常人的听觉、视觉、触觉等等……

“你的嗅觉比狗强多了。”  
“闭嘴。”狡啮看也不看躺在自己身边的槙岛。  
“你能透视吗？我今天穿了什么颜色的内裤？”躺着的槙岛问。  
“你没穿内裤，还有我不能透视……作为向导，你会不知道哨兵不能透视吗！”狡啮合上书，低头看着只穿了T恤的槙岛，“你穿上裤子……”  
“……我只不过来给你送本书，结果就被迫和你演出了一场GV。”槙岛说着，“我们还没有分开睡过一个晚上，你就这么舍不得我？”  
“是我被迫和你演GV。”狡啮抚摸着手上的出版书，“如果对刚才的事情有异议，现在就查阅监控视频，我有调取房间内监控视频的权利，没错吧！”  
“我也有，因为我是你的向导。”说着，槙岛的手环上已经投影出画面，“啊……我只是凑近亲了下你，就被你抱到床上了。”  
“放大声音啊，你听听自己说了什么。”一同看着画面的狡啮说。  
“就是普通的问候。”  
“一边摸我，一边问我想不想……”  
“我只是问你要不要做一下精神联系，今天训练时候你的数据有些波动，所以作为向导，我应该安抚你的情绪。”槙岛继续盯着画面，“你手法又熟练了。”  
“槙岛，我认为你应该去看精神科，你有短时失忆症。”  
“那么让我回忆一下。”  
关掉投影画面，槙岛的手摸向了狡啮的男根。  
“喂……”狡啮瞪着对方。  
“我怎么能放过我身边的裸男，何况还是我的哨兵。”槙岛说话间手便开始套弄。  
“你先告诉我，你原来的哨兵是怎么死的。”  
“城外执行任务的时候发生了意外，你查阅我的资料，里面有详细的报告。”说完槙岛低头舔狡啮的胸膛。  
“……槙岛。”狡啮拍拍对方的背，“你能控制人的思维吗？”  
“你以为我是‘老大哥’吗？”槙岛嗤笑着，“或者是大统一王国的国王吗？那么狡啮你想要一个什么编号呢？”  
“我是认真的。”  
“不能。”槙岛放开狡啮的男根，“不过……我能看透别人的思想。”  
“读心术吗。”狡啮皱眉看着槙岛，“这在你的报告上并没有提到。”  
“这只针对我的哨兵。”  
“只能对我一个人？！”狡啮略微挺直了身体。他看着槙岛，微微皱眉，如果现在来测算他的心跳，大略此刻他的心率比非战时平均值高出5%。  
“是的……比如我现在就可以看出，你怀疑我，但是却不能停止爱我。”槙岛凑近对方，吻了对方，“对吗？”  
“……你……”狡啮沉默了片刻，接着他嗤笑一声，“信不信我现在就打死你？”  
“杀害向导可是重罪，狡啮。”  
“混蛋……”狡啮抓住槙岛的手腕，将其按倒，“所以我决定换种方式惩罚你，小混蛋……”


End file.
